How to Break a Heart
by mikaylaxsalvatore
Summary: What would happen to the gang if there was just one extra person? How would her appearence change people's lives? Follow the lives of the people you know and love, from their highschool years, to their parenthood years.
1. Where It All Began

**Full Summary:** What would happen to the gang if there was just one extra person? How would her appearence change people's lives? Who would she find love with? Follow the lives of the people you know and love, from their highschool years, to their parenthood years.

**Please Note:** I made David the same age as the rest of the gang to make the story work better.

**Part 1, Junior Year at West Beverly High, 1990-1991**

**Chapter 1, Where It All Began**

This was it, Ashley was back at West Beverly for her third year. She looked in the back seat at Donna. "West Beverly, watch out. Here we come." Donna laughed. Kelly smiled from behind the wheel of the car. "Oh," Ashley said, remembering something, "I almost forgot. There are these new kids on my block, and they're going to West Beverly this year. They moved here from Minnesota. Twins. Brandon and Brenda Walsh. I told them I'd meet them and show them around."

"Okay, cool," Kelly said, parking the car.

"There they are," Ashley said, pointing to a car a couple of yards away.

"Wow, he's pretty cute," Donna stated.

"I know, isn't he?" Ashley replied with a smile, "He's really nice, too."

They were only in their junior year, but Donna, Kelly, and Ashley pretty much ruled the school already. Ashley loved Kelly and Donna to death, but she was very different than them. Kelly and Donna were really into the Beverly Hills scene. They weren't bitches or anything, but Kelly could be quite self centered, and at times, loose. Once you get to know them, they're the nicest people you could imagine. The three of them did have something in common though. They all had beautiful blonde locks. They were also pretty big fashion icons at West Beverly.

Ashley wasn't anywhere near conceited, but she honestly didn't mind the way she looked. Most of the time, she barely wore make-up. The only must-have in the make-up department is eyeliner. She hated her almond shaped eyes. People were always telling her how much better she looked without it, but she refuses to listen to anybody. Without the eyeliner, she's a self-conscious freak. Kelly and Donna go all out though. Lip gloss, lip stick, cover-up, mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, lip liner, bronzer, blush, the whole nine yards.

Ashley only wears cover-up when she's got a zit, and bronzer on one of her particular self conscious days. Lip gloss, once in a while, but that's all she'll go near. Ashley was scary-short for her age, standing at only 5'2". Kelly stood at 5'5", and Donna at 5'6". Her height had always been something Ashley was very self-conscious about. Her friends and family always told her what she lacked in height, she made up for in looks. She doesn't necessarily think this is true, but it's a good confidence booster, and not bad to hear every once in a while.

Her blonde hair fell a bit past her shoulders, and her wispy bangs were something that always needed cutting, because her hair grows alarmingly quickly. Ashley had incredibly dark eyes, which she had always hated. She always wished that she had green eyes, so she got colored contacts, but Ashley hates touching her eye. She has a weird pet peeve about that, so she'd only wear them once in a blue moon. Her nose was a feature she loved about herself. It wasn't too big or too small, just perfect. Not bumpy or anything. Kelly had always been jealous of it, and tried to upstage Ashley with her nose job.

They got out of the car, and Kelly and Donna trailed behind Ashley as she walked up to greet Brenda and Brandon. "Hi, guys!" Ashley said cheerfully.

"Hi, Ashley," they greeted.

"Hi Gilmore," Ashley heard a familiar voice behind her. She winced, and turned around.

"McKay..." she muttered.

Dylan McKay was number one on her hit list. He was your typical heart throb. There wasn't a single girl who didn't want Dylan McKay. Ashley's very two best friends thought the guy was a gift from god. Ashley, on the other hand, thought he came from somewhere a little south of god.

The thing is, it's hard for her to pretend to not like Dylan. He's honestly not a bad guy, but she absolutely hated being just another giggling swooning teenager. Whatever the other kids want, Ashley needed to want the opposite. She was just programmed that way, and at times hated herself for it.

As they walked inside the building, Steve Sanders, Kelly's ex, made another pathetic attempt to win her back. Ashley had introduced them in Sophmore year. She had been friends with Steve since grade school, and introduced them, thinking they may make a cute couple. Steve was a very close friend of Ashley's, and they had almost gone out once, but she changed her mind at the last minute, and then he met Kelly.

They were walking down the hall, when Ashley's books slipped out of her hands. "Butterfingers strikes again. It's a new record, school hasn't even started yet," Donna announced. Ashley rolled her eyes. Butterfingers was a nickname Ashley's had since freshman year. She's one of the biggest klutz's this universe has ever seen. She was about to bend down to pick them up, when a boy did the job for her. Ashley was sort of used to guys doing that whenever she dropped something.

"Thanks," she said politely as the boy handed her books to her. Ashley smiled gratefully, waved at him, and continued on with her friends. When she was about four feet away, she heard the boy faintly whisper, "N-No problem." Ashley laughed, and went on walking with her friends.

By lunch, they had transformed into a group. Ashley, Kelly, Donna, Brenda, Brandon, Steve, and to her great displeasure, Dylan, had become some kind of clique. Little did they know that this was a group that still needed to be completed. Ashley was stapling up flyers for some fundraiser that her English teacher asked her to do, when Ashley felt a huge sensation of pain. "OWW!" she screamed, dropping the stapler and inspecting her hand. She had stapled her thumb, and it was bleeding wildly. "Damn it."

"Here, let me help you out," the same boy from this morning said, grabbing some napkins. He gently pulled the staple out, cleaned the blood, and wrapped the napkin around her thumb. "Uh, apply pressure so the bleeding stops," he nervously explained.

"Wow, you're my hero today. I'm Ashley Gilmore."

"I'm, um, uh...I'm David. David Silver." Ashley smiled at the kind and cute guy.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," David replied.

"Cool. Young junior or old sophomore?"

"Young junior. And you?"

"Sixten...Junior. Well, do you want to come sit with me and my friends?"

"Sure, I'd love to," David said happily.

Ashley smiled embarrassedly, looked down, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, if you stick with this crew," she said, pointing her non-bleeding thumb behind her back at where her friends were, "you'll do just fine," Ashley said, putting an arm around David and guiding him to her table. "Guys, this is David, my knight in shining armor," she joked, "David, this is Steve Sanders, Brandon Walsh, Brenda Walsh, Donna Martin, Kelly Taylor, and..." Ashley paused and sighed, "...Dylan McKay."

"Hi, David," they chorused. David sat down beside Ashley, and she put some different napkins around her finger.

"Lovely, Ash. Especially at the lunch table," Steve said.

"How compassionate, Steve. Your words are just dripping with sympathy," Ashley said sarcastically.

"And yours are dripping with sarcasm. But why should I be surprised?" Sarcasm was something Ashley was known for. Her close friends think she uses it as some sort of defense mechanism, but Ashley thinks that's utterly ridiculous.

"Maybe you should see the nurse," Brenda suggested.

"No way. All nurses do is give you ice and send you on your way. They think ice is the cure for everything, from swellings to world hunger."

Kelly laughed, "You have a point."

"So, Brandon, Brenda, how do you guys like West Beverly?" Ashley questioned, "They just moved here from Minneapolis," she added, filling David in.

Brandon and Brenda exchanged a glance, "It's all right," Brandon replied, "You guys are making us feel pretty welcome."

"Glad to hear it," Ashley told them.

Ashley finished her lunch, and she and David got up to throw away their trays. "Okay so, Steve is pretty much a goofball. He used to date Kelly. Kelly's sort of self centered at times, but a great person once you get to know her. Donna's just a sweetheart, nice to everyone, very friendly. Dylan's sort of the charming guy all the girls want. His charm doesn't fool me though. Brandon and Brenda I haven't known very long, but they both seem like nice people."

"I think pulling that staple out of your thumb was a really smart choice," David concluded.

Ashley laughed, "Well David, maybe everything happens for a reason, y'know? Maybe Brenda and Brandon were destined to move here, and I was destined to staple my thumb so you could help me, and maybe we'll all be together for the rest of our lives because of those events. I'd like to think everything happens for a reason and all of the little things you say or do effect how your whole life will turn out," Ashley laughed a little, "Or maybe I'm just nuts."

"Nah, I get what you're saying. I guess time will tell if that theory's right."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ashley replied with a nod.

Ashley sat in Kelly's backyard with her, Donna, and Brenda. "You know, I just don't get you," Kelly said thoughtfully. "Dylan McKay could have any girl in school, and he picked you, the only one out of about 900 girls that doesn't want him. Any other girl would jump at the ch-," it was then that Ashley decided to tune Kelly out. It was something she had mastered over her two years of knowing her. Kelly would give Ashley this same speech every so often. "Ashley? Ashley, are you even listening to me?"

"No," Ashley shrugged, making Donna and Brenda laugh.

"Why don't you want Dylan?" Kelly asked.

"He only wants what he cant have. It's a guy thing, Kel. Trust me, if by some chance I suddenly became interested, he'd give up in a heartbeat. He only likes the chase, Kelly."

"I dunno, Ash. What if he is in love with you?"

"If he's still following me around 20 years from now, I guess we'll know, won't we?"

Kelly groaned in defeat, "Whatever you say."

In Ashley's opinion, there was no way Dylan could possibly love her. She knew it. He was in love with the chase, and that was all. Honestly, there was a time where Dylan and Ashley were friends. They were great friends since the eighth grade when Dylan transfered middle schools, and then in Sophmore year of Highschool, they developed feelings for one another. Ashley didn't want to be just another Dylan-crazed girl, so she stopped hanging out with him and resorted to hating him to ease the pain. But Ashley's feelings for Dylan only got stronger and stronger, to the point where she felt like she may love him. If by some off chance Kelly was right, Ashley would have a lot of apologizing to do. And another thing about Ashley is that she absolutely hated admitting when she was wrong. It just wasn't something she did very often unless she really, really, REALLY messed up.

Brenda and Ashley left Donna and Kelly and went back to Ashley's house. When they walked in the door, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Ashley, It's David."

"Oh! Hi, David. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you're free to maybe catch a movie on Saturday."

"Sorry, David, I have to go to my sister's basketball game, how about I pick you up for school tomorrow, and we can figure something else out?" Ashley suggested.

"All right," he said, giving Ashley his address, "See you tomorrow morning."

"Great, seeya then."

Ashley hung up, and looked over at Brenda, who was smiling. "That kid is completely smitten," she said.

Ashley shrugged modestly, knowing Brenda was right, "He's a really cool guy, but I don't think I want to get involved," Ashley said with a smile.

"Why not? He's really cute, and you looked so cute together today," Brenda told Ashley.

"Eh, we'll see," Ashley responded.

"Well, I didn't know you have a sister," Brenda said.

"Oh yeah. I've got a really big family, actually. Nicole's a sophomore, Michael's a senior, Joey's in seventh grade and Rebecca's in fifth."

"Wow. Where is everyone?"

"No idea," Ashley shrugged, and just then, the door slammed shut.

"Whose home?" her brother shouted. He came into the kitchen where Brenda and Ashley were.

"Brenda, this is my brother Michael. Michael, this is Brenda."

"Hi," Brenda said softly.

"Hi," Michael said back. Ashley looked at them carefully, and she was sure that she could see a spark there.

"Um, Brenda moved here from Minneapolis," Ashley informed Michael.

"Really? Well, welcome to Beverly Hills," Michael said.

"Thanks," Brenda said politely.

"Um, Ash," Michael said, remembering her existence, "Chris is gonna be here in a few minutes."

"Ugh. Brenda, do you think I could come over your house?" Ashley asked hopefully.

"Sure. Why?"

"Chris is my best friend, and Ashley's ex boyfriend," Michael explained.

"Oh, say no more," Brenda said, and the two of them walked down the block to Brenda's, "So, what's the story with this Chris?"

"We started going out last November and broke up in July. He had worse PMS than I did. One minute, he was the greatest, happiest guy on the planet, and the next he was so angry and bitter. Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I hate being home. It's like we're a whole bunch of friends living together. It's not a real family," Ashley confessed.

"It's funny. I want something more like that, and you want something like I have."

"Dinner will be ready five minutes!" Mrs. Walsh called up.

"Okay, we'll be right down!" Brenda called back.

Her jaw dropped to the floor, "You mean you guys actually eat dinner at the table?" Ashley asked in awe.

"Well...Yeah," Brenda replied.

"Wow, I love it here already," Ashley said in amazement. The two of them made their way downstairs into the kitchen and sat down with Mr. Walsh, Mrs. Walsh, and Brandon.

"So, how are you guys liking L.A?" Ashley asked the family.

"It's all right," Mrs. Walsh replied with a shrug.

"Were you born here, Ashley?" Mr. Walsh asked.

"No, I was born in New York. I moved here when I was ten. Big city to big city. I've always wondered what it's like to live in one of those small towns where everybody knows everybody," Ashley said.

"You don't like living in Beverly Hills?" Cindy asked.

"No, I do. Just a case of the grass is greener on the other side, I guess," Ashley replied.

"Know what you mean," Brandon nodded. Ashley smiled across the table at him. He smiled back, and then looked down.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah. Two brothers and two sisters."

"Wow, your parents were certainly busy," Brandon joked.

Ashley looked down, "I uh...I never met my father."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Brandon said apologetically.

"No, it's okay. Uh, after I was born, my father left. He tried to get my mother back for months, and then she agreed to meet with him. He raped her and tried to kill her, and she got pregnant with my sister Nicole. When I was eight, my mom's sister died. She had two kids, and my mom adopted them."

"Aw, Ashley, I'm...I'm so sorry," Cindy said.

"It's all right. What's done is done. It could have been worse. And honestly, as weird as it sounds, my mom is glad that my father raped her, because he gave her one of the best gifts she's ever gotten. She really loves us, but she's sort of become a workaholic. It's like the five of us are roommates and not a family. I like that you guys all sit together at the table and eat. I like that you guys talk. I'm sort of like a mother figure to my siblings. I do the girl scout meetings, I go to the basketball games. It's important for them to see a familiar face in the crowd once in a while, and since my mom can't be there, I sort of feel responsible to take her place."

"You're a good sister, Ashley," Cindy told Ashley.

"Thanks, It's...It's not always easy," Ashley told her.

"And it's not always fair either, is it? Do you ever feel like you're being forced to grow up too fast?" Jim asked.

Ashley looked at him, and gave a half smile. "I'm not being forced to do anything. I do it because I want to and because I love my family."

"You're a great person, Ashley," Brandon said in an amazed tone.

Ashley smiled a little embarrassedly. "Thank you."

The next morning Ashley got up, got ready for school, and went to David's house. Ashley honked the horn, and in an instant he came walking out to the car. Ashley smiled brightly at him, and he returned it, hopping into the car. "So, are you ready for day two?"

"Yeah. The second day of school is always such a let down," David replied.

"Well, I was thinking, if you still want to hang out on Saturday, you're more than welcome to come to my sister's game. She plays on the girls team at school. Then maybe afterward we could see about a movie or something."

"Sounds good. Um, is this...is it a date?"

"Listen David, you're a really great guy, but..."

"But let's just be friends?" David finished.

"For now," Ashley said quietly.

Everyday after school Ashley had been going to Brenda and Brandon's, and becoming closer with their family. Brenda invited her, Donna, and Kelly to stay over Friday night. Brandon had Steve, Dylan, and David coming to hang out. While everyone was hanging out in the living room, Ashley went out onto the front porch. "Hey kiddo," she heard Brandon say behind her.

Ashley turned around, "Hi."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, just a little worrying. It's my mom's eighteenth wedding anniversery tonight."

"Wait, your parents are still married?"

"Y-Yeah. My mother never bothered with a divorce. My father's in jail, and nobody's home with her tonight."

"You're a really beautiful person," Brandon told Ashley.

"It's nice to have someone know me as more than just the popular girl. It's really refereshing to have you and Brenda here. I'm glad I met you guys before school started, that way you could see who I really was, without the popularity garbage."

He smiled at Ashley, leaned in, and kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips, and kissed him back. And then the worst possible thing happened. Ashley looked up, and saw Dylan, who looked as if he had been slapped across the face. Dylan looked at Ashley, shook his head, and went out to his car. "I'll...be back." Ashley ran after Dylan, why, she didn't know, and stood in front of the car.

"Would you get outta the way?"

"No." Ashley still cared about him, the way she did when they were close friends, and deep down, she knew she felt for him as more than that.

"Why him?" Dylan demanded. "Why Walsh?"

Ashley thought for a second, "I'm more than just a pretty face to him."

"Are you out of your mind?" Dylan questioned angrily, "You think I'm in love with you because you're pretty? You care more about your family and friends than anything in the entire world. You'd do absolutely anything for them. You're one of the bravest, most stubborn girls I've ever met. You're witty, and never miss a beat. You're funny, and your smile can brighten up any room. When I look into your eyes, it's like I can see what you're thinking. You never let your guard down, but on the rare occassions when you do, I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet. You get so passionate about everything, and always have a hyper and fun-loving spirit. You're smart, and you're definitely going places in life. When you're nervous, you chew on your hair, and I think it's the cutest thing in the world. You're tough, and would rather die than let anybody see you vulnerable. You're absolutely beautiful, inside and out, and I can't see myself with anyone else in the world besides you. And _that's_ why I love you."

Her jaw dropped to the ground, and she felt utterly speechless. The only thing she could say was, "Dylan...I-I."

"Just...go be with Walsh," Dylan said, putting the key in the ignition.

"Can't we go back to being friends, like we used to be?"

"I don't think I can settle for that," Dylan stated.

"Please, Dylan. I had no idea you felt this way."

"I've been in love with you since day one, Ashley." Ashley stepped aside, and he drove off. That night, Brandon asked her to be his girlfriend. A part of Ashley knew it would be wrong because of Dylan, so she told him that she'd need some time to think, and the following Wednesday, Ashley found out about Dylan and Brenda. That's when she decided to say yes to Brandon.

Friday was her first real date with Brandon. He picked her up around eight, and they decided to go to the arcade. Ashley beat him at knock hockey three times in a row. Then they decided to go over and play skii ball. Her only problem with skii ball was that she didn't know her own strength, and would always throw the ball too hard. Ashley had thrown the ball, it hit the back wall, and came right back to hit her. Brandon pushed Ashley out of the way, and they both collapsed on the floor laughing. Then, in mid-laugh, they started making out.

"This is fun," Brandon said.

"Yeah, it is," Ashley replied.

"I'm starting to like Beverly Hills," he told her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, kissing Ashley again. Then, they went on to play DDR, and, sadly enough, Brandon creamed Ashley, "I think we're getting our roles reversed."

"Yeah, I think so. Aren't guys supposed to be good at knock hockey?"

"And aren't girls supposed to be able to dance?" They laughed and went on to arcade bowling and basketball, which Ashley won easily. "You're good with sports," Brandon declared, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, I know a thing or two," Ashley replied.

"Want to head over to the food court?" Brandon asked.

"Sure," Ashley said, he took her hand, and they split some cheese fries. Ashley was really falling for Brandon. So much so, that she almost stopped caring about Dylan and Brenda.

When they finished their cheese fries, they went down to Brandon's car, and started kissing some more.

"I really like you," Brandon told her softly.

"I really like you, too," she told him, looking down, "I'm glad you moved here."

"Me too."

The next morning, Ashley woke up completely happy. It was a beautiful Saturday, and Kelly had called her the second she walked in the door to tell Ashley that she and Steve were back together. Ashley congratulated her, and asked her if she wanted to double with her and Brandon. Kelly suggested going to the beach, and that's what they decided to do. Ashley put on her black bathing suit, put on her sun tan lotion, got a tote bag for her towel and lotion, put her hair up in a high ponytail, threw on a blue cover-up, with matching blue shades, and Kelly picked her up.

They got Brandon first, since he lives right down the block, and then went over to get Steve. When they got to the beach, Kelly and Ashley decided to work on a sand castle, making the guys build a mote. Then, they decided to go into the water. They played around, splashing at each other for a while, and then Brandon and Ashley took turns trying to dunk each other, when Dylan showed up with his surfboard. He saw Ashley, and then started walking in the opposite direction. Ashley sighed, and Brandon said, "Go talk to him." She looked up at him, and smiled.

"You're really amazing, you know that?" Ashley told him.

"Yeah, I know," he joked, "Go ahead, talk to him."

Ashley ran out of the water and after Dylan. "Dylan? Dylan!" she shouted, and he turned around. "I don't understand why you're so mad."

"What reason do I have _not_ to be mad, Ashley?"

"You started dating Brenda before I started dating Brandon."

"But you kissed him!"

"He was trying to make me feel better about the fact that it was the 18th anniversery of my mother's marriage, and she was home all alone. I felt guilty for leaving her, and he was comforting me. That's all. Maybe if you hadn't left in such a rush the other night, you'd have known that, and it would be you I was here with."

"Do you care about him?"

"Yeah, I really do," Ashley answered honestly, "Do you care about her?"

"Yeah," he replied, "but my feelings for her don't come close to the way I love you."

"I guess it's just bad timing," Ashley shrugged, digging into the sand with her feet.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe, if you want to, we could try to do that friend thing," Dylan said awkwardly.

"Really? Oh, you have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Good," Dylan said, giving her a hug. "I'll catch ya later."

"Bye," Ashley said, waving at him, and then running back to Brandon.


	2. The Walsh Birthday's

**Chapter 2, The Walsh Birthday's**

Brenda Walsh and Dylan McKay had been dating for just four weeks, when they already hit some problems. They were studying together at Dylan's when the phone rang. Dylan picked it up, "Hello? Oh, hey. Tomorrow? Okay, see you then." And he hung up.

"Who was that?" Brenda asked curiously.

"Ashley," Dylan replied, not bothering to look up.

"Oh," Brenda said quietly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just a little weird when the girl your boyfriend is in love with calls him," Brenda replied.

"She's my friend, Brenda. I'm with you, and she's with your brother. I don't see the big deal."

"And what are you two doing together tomorrow?"

"We're going bowling," Dylan shrugged.

"You and Ashley, alone, bowling?"

"Uh, to sum it up, yeah," Dylan replied confusedly.

"Like a date?"

Dylan sighed, "Like two friends hanging out."

"Well, I don't want you to go," Brenda said quietly.

"I'm not going to blow off my friend. Who happens to be your friend too, by the way. You know, the first girl to ever make contact with you here. We've never done anything to make you not trust us like this," Dylan stated.

"You were in love with her for god's sake," Brenda responded.

"I can't believe how jealous you're being," Dylan stated.

"Jealous? No, no, no, I am _not_ jealous."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going whether you like it or not," Dylan stated.

"Fine," Brenda said hotly, throwing her books into her bag and storming out. Dylan shook his head as the door slammed. He still loved Ashley, very much so, but they both had someone now. Dylan had come to the conclusion that he'd always love Ashley. And he had just lost his first girlfriend since because of it.

The next day, a similar conversation took place between Ashley and Brandon. The two of them were playing around in Ashley's pool when Brandon asked, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going bowling with Dylan," Ashley responded.

"_What_?" Brandon asked.

"Me...Dylan...Pins...Balls..."

Brandon looked alarmed.

"_Bowling_ Balls," Ashley corrected.

"Yeah, I'm sure those are the type of balls he has in mind," Brandon mumbled.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm saying I don't trust him. He's in love with you," Brandon reminded her.

"But he's dating your sister!" Ashley retorted.

"That only makes this whole thing worse. Cause not only can he try something on you, but he can hurt my sister," Brandon explained.

Ashley sighed, "I understand your concern. Really, I do. But he won't try anything, okay? We're just friends now, it's not a big deal," Ashley said, trying to convince him.

Brandon looked down, "I don't like this."

"Okay, how about in exchange, you become friends with a really hot girl, and we'll call it even," Ashley said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fair enough."

"So, your birthday's coming up, right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Brandon replied.

"Well, I have something really great planned for you, mister," Ashley said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Don't ask, don't tell," Ashley replied mysteriously.

The next day, Ashley and Dylan headed to the Bowling Alley. It was the first time they had hung out like actual friends in almost two years, and it really felt good. Dylan loved the fact that Ashley was the only girl he had ever known that didn't make any sort of fuss about wearing used shoes. Any other girl in Beverly Hills would make a big scene about having to trade in her 784 dollar shoes for some cheap ugly ones.

Their conversation started out lightly, and then, Ashley said, "Brandon isn't exactly thrilled about me being here."

"Same with Brenda. Actually, that's an understatement. I think breaking up is more than not exactly being thrilled," Dylan replied.

Ashley's jaw dropped, "You...You guys broke up?"

"Yeah. The girl's got some really nasty jealous streak. Pretty big drama queen, too," he added.

"I don't get it, it's not like they have anything to worry about," Ashley said, picking up her ball and tossing it down the lane. She turned back around immediately, not bothering to look at the results, and said, "I mean...Just because there's some history, and chemistry between us...That doesn't mean anything's going to happen."

"Strike," Dylan said somberly.

Ashley smiled and shrugged, "Is that supposed to surprise me?"

Dylan laughed, "I guess not." His face got serious again, "You think we've got chemistry?"

"I know it," Ashley replied quietly, "But we could either do the stupid thing and act on it, or we can be smart and stay faithful."

"You forget, I have nobody to be faithful to," Dylan replied.

"Do you really want to prove Brenda right?" Ashley questioned.

"Good point," Dylan responded.

Two days later, Dylan was walking to his car from school, and Brenda was already waiting there. She shielded her eyes from the sun and she smiled a little bit. "I'm sorry." Dylan looked at her, and then continued on to the car. "I shouldn't have been so jealous. Ashley's been so great to me, and you've never done a thing to deserve that. I don't want to be one of those bitchy girlfriends who freaks if her boyfriend's in the vicinity of another girl."

"It's okay, Brenda. We all get jealous sometimes," Dylan shrugged, speaking from personal experience.

"So, do you hate me?"

"No way," Dylan replied, smiling at her. She smiled back, and kissed him.

It was Brandon and Brenda's sixteenth birthday. They had already celebrated with their friends at the Walsh's house, and now it was time for them to celebrate with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Ashley and Brandon left first, and Ashley made Brandon wear a blindfold. She drove, made him get out of the car, and then took his hand and led him inside the place. When she took off the blindfold, they were in a deserted amusement park. "My uncle owns this place. I got him to close it tonight to everyone but us and some workers, who're getting paid overtime. Welcome to part one of the Brandon Walsh birthday extravaganza!"

Brandon smiled, took her by the wait, and kissed her. "This is great, Ashley. Now, let's go check out what it's like not to have to wait in line."

Ashley smiled back and they went on rollercoasters, water rides, the ferris wheel, haunted house, fun house, and many other rides, finishing at about 10:00. "Hungry?" Ashley asked.

"Starving," Brandon replied. Ashley smiled in delight, and took his hand, leading him back to the car.

"Great. I know the perfect little place."

The two of them drove for a while, and finally stopped. Brandon took the blind fold off, and saw they had stopped at Ashley's house. "Let me guess, your house doubles as a resturaunt?"

"Something like that," Ashley said with a smirk. But they didn't go in the house. They went around the back to the pool house, which was where Ashley pretty much lived on her own, because she liked the privacy. Ashley unlocked the door, and stepped inside. "Okay, sit at the table and close your eyes."

Brandon smiled suspciously and did as he was told. He could hear Ashley rummaging, and then heard her say, "Okay, open." He opened his eyes, and before him were about a dozen apple pies.

"Did you rob a bakery?"

Ashley smiled and shook her head, "For dinner, you and I will compete in a pie eating contest," Ashley announced.

Brandon started laughing, "You're nuts, you know that?"

"Well, it's better than taking you to some resturaunt where you can't even pronounce the food, and end up with cats brains or something. Besides, what guy doesn't want pie for dinner?"

"Very true," Brandon agreed with a laugh, "But there's no way a girl can beat me at some pie eating contest. Especially one who's about half my size."

"Don't judge me by my size, Walsh," I told him.

"You actually think you can beat me?"

"I know I can. Now, on your mark. Get set. Go!" the two of them launced head-first into the pies. About ten minutes later, we looked up at each other, and burst out laughing. "Ha, I win! I ate six, and you ate five!" I declared triumphantly.

"No way," Brandon said in utter amazement.

"In all fairness, I was prepared. That was the first thing I ate in a day and a half."

"Ah, cheater," Brandon said with a laugh. We wiped some of the pie off each other's face, and ate a bit of it, then started laughing all over again. "This was such a great night. God, I love you," Brandon choked out while laughing. They both stopped suddenly.

"What did you say?" Ashley asked, her eyes growing wide in shock.

"I said I love you," Brandon said, more sure of himself and clearly.

Ashley looked shocked for a second, but then, she leaned in and kissed him until things got really passionate, and the two of them ended up having sex for the first time.

About ten minutes after Ashley and Brandon left, Brenda and Dylan decided to go out for dinner. They had fun talking and laughing and went into the resturaunt together. They ate their dinner, and then shared a bowl of ice cream for dessert. Dylan smiled over at her, "So, we've been dating for almost two months, right?"

"Right," Brenda replied, taking a bite of ice cream.

"And are you fully adjusted to Beverly Hills?"

"Yeah. I never thought I'd meet someone like you so fast," Brenda said.

"Well, Happy Birthday, Ashley."

"_What_?"

"Brenda. Happy Birthday, Brenda."

"You just said happy birthday, Ashley," Brenda said slowly, "Unbelievable, Dylan."

"I'm sorry, okay? It was a little mistake. It's not like it means anything," Dylan tried to explain.

"Well, it's obvious she's on your mind," Brenda countered.

"Do you have to be so dramatic about it?" Dylan asked.

"Dramatic? Are you kidding me, Dylan? Forget it, I'm done with this."

"Brenda, please don't leave. I'm really sorry," Dylan pleaded, "We all have our baggage, Brenda. I'll be honest with you, all right? I love her, but you're the only girl I've liked enough to try to get over her. You're really great, Brenda. Please, just give me some time to finish getting over her." Dylan made it seem like he could get over her, when he very well knew it would never happen. Brenda sat there, looking as if she were contemplating what to do or say to him.

"Okay. Just...Just promise you won't go after her while we're dating, cause I couldn't handle that. If you don't see yourself getting over her, tell me. I really like you a lot, Dylan."

"I like you a lot too, and that's why I'm really going to try to make this work." And the sad thing is that the truth was, if Ashley had become interested, he'd drop Brenda in a heartbeat.

Steve was driving Donna and David home from the Walsh's house, when they decided to start gossiping about their four friends. "I don't know why Brenda is wasting her time with Dylan. He's obviously still in love with Ashley," Donna stated.

"Wait a second, Dylan's in love with her?" David questioned.

"Yeah. Sorry kiddo, more competition for you," Donna joked, "What is it with guys and her anyway? Steve, you almost went out with her Freshman year. David, you're completely head over heels. Dylan's totally in love, and Brandon's dating her."

"It's kind of like a rule of life to go through a phase of falling for Ashley Gilmore," Steve shrugged.

"So, she's kind of like Dylan McKay for guys," Donna concluded.

"Really? Dylan's the one at school you girls all go for? But he's such a loner. I'm so much more popular."

"And so much less good looking," Donna teased.

"Thanks, Don."

The next morning, Brandon woke up in Ashley's bed, but she was nowhere in sight. "Ashley?" he called out. She came into the room, carrying a tray of food. There was orange juice, toast, baccon, waffles, and a muffin, for two. "Breakfast in bed?" Brandon questioned.

"Look under your pillow," Ashley told him, "Your gift is there."

Brandon arched an eyebrow, and put his arm under the pillow. He pulled out a beautiful silver watch. "Do you like it?"

"You kidding? I love it," Brandon responded, pulling Ashley into the bed and kissing her. "I'm so lucky I have you."

"Yeah, you are pretty lucky, aren't you?" Ashley joked.

"Last night was..."

"Great," Ashley finished, taking a bite of toast.

"Yeah," Brandon said, "It really was. Thank you so much." He smiled for a second and asked, "Was that...Was it your first time?"

Ashley looked down and smirked, "Yeah. How about you?"

"Yup."

Brandon left at about noon, very nervous to how big a fit his parents would have. He had, after all, been out all night, and didn't even call. He said last night had been worth any punishment he may recieve. About an hour after Brandon left, Dylan showed up at Ashley's door.

"Dylan, hi," Ashley said, surprised to see him. She moved out of the way to let him inside.

"Hi," he said quietly, then looking around, his eyes rested on the tray of food, "Uh, were you hungry enough to eat for two this morning?" Dylan asked, knowing the answer.

"No," Ashley replied, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"You...You slept with him?"

"Yes," she replied, looking at her feet.

Dylan tried to shrug it off and said, "Brenda and I almost broke up again last night."

"What happened?" Ashley asked, glad for a topic changer.

"I called her by your name," Dylan answered.

"Oh," Ashley responded silently, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I...I can't get over you, Ashley," Dylan said sincerely, "I've tried, and I've tried, and I've tried, and sadly, this is the most progess I've ever made. I like you so much, and I feel so guilty about it because of Brenda."

"I...I know what you mean, Dylan. I have really strong feelings for Brandon, I do. But seeing you with Brenda turns my stomach. I have feelings for the both of you, but there's no way I'm going to hurt Brenda and Brandon like that."

"But you have no problem hurting me?"

"You and Brenda got together before me and Brandon!"

"I didn't know that! I figured you guys were together when I saw you kissing. Gee, I wonder why I'd come to that crazy conclusion. How stupid of me," Dylan said sarcastically.

"So, you asked Brenda to go out with you out of spite? Isn't that a little harsh, Dylan?"

"Like you didn't say yes to Brandon out of jealousy," Dylan muttered.

"Hey, I just may have a future with Brandon, okay? Can you honestly say the same about Brenda?"

"No, but I like her. Who do you have stronger feelings for, me or Walsh?"

"I'm not answering that," Ashley replied flatly.

"Fine, whatever. We'll just go on being friends, pretending there's nothing between us whatsoever," Dylan said angrily.

"I don't get how you could do that to Brenda."

"I love you, Ashley," Dylan said simply, "That's how."

Brenda stormed inside the house, still angry and upset. She went upstairs to her room, when Brandon walked in, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"No. My boyfriend called me _your_ girlfriend, who happens to be my best friend's, name. I can't keep doing this, Brandon. Whenever I'm with Dylan, we both pretend that the truth isn't there, but it is, and I can't keep pretending that it isn't there anymore. He loves her, not me. I'm such an idiot for bothering with him."

"Things are so complicated here," Brandon said, "I told Ashley that I love her last night, and she seemed happy, but I can tell her feelings for Dylan are still there. I try to keep telling myself that everyone's got their baggage, and everyone has that one person they just can't let go of. I'm just afraid that one of these days, she's going to decide her feels for Dylan are stronger than they are for me. I'm crazy about her."

"Life was so much simpler in Minnesota," Brenda sighed, "What if he went over to her this morning to work things out?"

"Ashley wouldn't do that to us. Besides, I was there, I'd have known if he came by."

"You were there? This morning. Oh my god, did you guys...?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well, you aren't over there now, Brandon."

"So?"

"So, he could be there." Brandon looked a little worried, got up, and ran down the street. He was about to knock on the pool house door, but just then, Dylan came out. Ashley smiled warmly at Brandon. "Hey, Brandon. Did you come by for your jacket? You left it here."

Brandon was glad to have an excuse, rather than seeming like a jealous freak. "Yeah, uh, thanks."

"No problem," Ashley said, trying to ignore the looks Brandon and Dylan were giving one another.

"So...What are you doing here, Dylan?" Brandon asked.

Ashley groaned, _Here it comes_, she thought.

"Just checking on her, that's all," Dylan responded.

"Well, she's fine, so you can go now," Brandon said.

"Fine," Dylan said, and after a second, looked over at Ashley, "I'll seeya later, Ash."

"Yeah. Seeya."

Dylan looked one more time at Brandon, and walked out. "You're alone here with him?"

"Yeah. Why, does that bother you?"

"Yeah, it does. I don't trust him alone with you," Brandon stated.

"Don't you trust me though?"

"Yeah..."

"So stop worrying," Ashley told him, kissing him on the cheek.

Brandon wanted to stop worrying, he really did, but he had a really bad feeling. Ashley was one of the only girls he'd ever really cared about, and he didn't want to lose that.

**So, how is it so far? Love it, hate it, let me know!**


	3. Happy Fucking New Year

woop sorry this took so long, but trust me, i wasn't slacking. i've got manyy manyyy more chapters in this here superupdate hahaaa. enjoy!

**Chapter 3, Happy Fucking New Year**

"5...4...3...2...1, Happy New Year!" everybody shouted as they watched the ball drop. Ashley kissed Brandon, Dylan kissed Brenda, Donna kissed Steve, and David kissed Kelly. Everybody hugged, and when Dylan went to hug Ashley, Brandon lost it. "Would you get off her?"

"Brandon, don't be so ridiculous. It's New Years. Everybody hugs. It's no big deal."

"It is when the people are in love," Brandon spat.

"Brandon!" Ashley shouted, "Would you stop causing a scene? I'm with you, okay?"

"But you want to be with him," Brandon replied, "I think...I think we should break up."

"So do I. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. Happy fucking New Year." Brandon shook his head, and walked out of the Pool House. Ashley collapsed onto the couch.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I'll go talk to him," Brenda said, and Ashley just shrugged in response.

"I better take off," Dylan mumbled, "I'm sorry, Ashley." But Ashley didn't blame Dylan. She blamed Brandon for being an untrusting baby.

"G-Good night."

Steve, Donna, Kelly, and David sat around Ashley. Donna stood behind Ashley, holding her around the head. Kelly sat to Ashley's left, and Steve to her right. "Brandon's acting so immature," Donna stated.

"I like him, so much," Ashley said quietly.

"Who?" Steve just had to ask, and Ashley shot him a dirty look. But even Ashley didn't know who she was talking about anymore. It was all so confusing. Ashley began drinking more and more alcohol, sneaking sips when nobody was looking. Kelly, Donna, and Steve left at about two. "David, how are you gonna get home?"

"I'm not going home. Ashley, you're drunk. I'm not gonna leave you alone."

"Hey, I am _not_ drunk, David," Ashley said, standing up, and then collapsing right back down.

"Oh yeah, of course you aren't. How can I be so dumb?"

Ashley shrugged, "Iunno."

"You've been sneaking drinks all night. I'm not going to leave you here, drunk and alone," David said.

Ashley looked at him, smiling at his generosity, "You...You're a good friend." Ashley then leaned over and passionately kissed him. At first, he kissed back, but then moved away. "N-No."

"What's wrong? I thought you liked me."

"That's an understatement. I guess there isn't any harm in telling you this, cause you're probably too hammered to remember, but I love you. And that's exactly why I can't do this. You're coming onto me because you're drunk, Ashley. And if we ever do this, I want it to be because you feel the same way as me."

"Come _on, _David. Please?"

David bit his lip. Ashley was sitting there, _begging_ him to make out with her, which is something that he'd been hoping for since the day he met her, and here he was, flat out refusing her. "Fine," Ashley said, crossing her arms, and a minute later, she passed out. David sighed, and began taking off her shoes. He threw a blanket over her, and called his house to tell his parents that he would be staying over at Steve's. David sat on the chair, watching her sleep, and finally dozed off. He woke up at about 10:30, and began cleaning the pool house a little. At about noon, Ashley woke up.

She yawned, stretched, and looked confused for a minute, "H-Hi David. My god, what happened last night?"

"You had a little too much to drink," David replied.

"And you stayed to take care of me?" Ashley asked, apparently touched, "Aw, that's so sweet. No offence, but why didn't Brandon stay behind? I'm sure he's got no problems taking care of his drunk girlfriend."

David closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them again, "You...You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Ashley...You and Brandon...You broke up." David could see that everything had just come flooding back to Ashley's memory.

"Did...Did you mean what you said last night?" Ashley asked.

David exhaled loudly through his mouth, "I had hoped you wouldn't remember that."

"I'm so sorry, David. I didn't know you felt that strongly. Maybe sometime in the future, but right now, it's just...it's not the time."

"Okay. I...I understand."

David left half an hour later, and Ashley sat alone, thinking about Brandon. How could he over react like that? It was New Years, for god's sake. She kept thinking back to try and remember if she had done anything to make him so mad, but she couldn't think of a thing. If Brandon wanted to turn into a jealous nut, that was his problem. Ashley sighed, and then heard a knock on her door. She went to open it, and saw Brandon standing there. She blinked a couple times and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I...I came to apologize, Ash. I've been such a jerk, and it's only because I'm so afraid of losing you," Brandon told her honestly. She closed her eyes, trying to sort things out.

"It hurts, Brandon. It hurts really badly that you don't trust me."

"I do trust you, I just-,"

"Don't trust Dylan. Yeah, I know. If you really trusted me, that would be enough."

"But...I love you," Brandon said quietly.

"Maybe that just doesn't cut it."

"So, you're saying we should stay broken up?" Brandon asked.

"For now, at least," Ashley said, trying to remain strong.

"And there's nothing I can say or do to change your mind?" Brandon questioned.

"Depends. Do you have something to say or do?"

"Just this," Brandon said, coming closer and kissing Ashley. At first, Ashley reamined still, but then gave in and kissed him back, but after a minute or so, Ashley backed away.

"No...Brandon...We're supposed to be broken up."

"Okay. Fine." Brandon gave her a last heartbroken look, and walked out.

Ashley didn't know what to do. She had just broken up with the first guy she had real feelings for since Dylan. She was trying so hard to stay calm, and then, there was another knock at the door. "Go away!" Ashley yelled.

"It's me." Ashley blinked several times, and then stood up. She opened the door, and saw Dylan standing there. He stepped inside, closed the door, and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Its-It isn't your fault, Dylan. As much as he argues with me about it, the fact is, he just doesn't trust me."

"Any guy who freaks because of a hug on New Years, between a couple of friends is just way too insecure," Dylan stated.

Ashley half-smiled and said, "We'll never be just a couple of friends, Dylan."

"I...I broke up with Brenda last night."

Ashley looked up at him sharply. "So me and Brandon break up and you automatically think it means we'll get together?"

"No. I didn't think it was fair to Brenda to be dating her when I was completely in love with her best friend," Dylan replied.

"How did it go?" Ashley asked awkwardly.

"Better than expected. She was mad, but she appreciated the honesty," Dylan replied.

"Dylan, you know how you asked me who I had stronger feelings for?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't want to tell you the answer because I was really afraid, but...Dylan, it's you. As much as I liked Brandon, you've always been with me in some way, and I just can't let you go."

"You have no idea how great that is to hear," Dylan said.

"Let me just see something," Ashley whispered. She leaned in and kissed Dylan. After about a minute, Ashley pulled away, "Wow."

"Yeah, uh, what was that for?"

"I wanted to see the difference," she shrugged.

"And?"

"And that was the best kiss I've ever had," Ashley replied quietly.

Dylan grinned, pleased with himself, "Yeah, same here."

"Dylan...this thing was so stupid. Me being with Brandon, you being with Brenda. We should have been together, but I'm just too fucking stubborn. I hate it, I can never just let myself be happy."

"Are you saying you want us to be together?"

"I'm saying that I need us to be together."

Dylan smiled, leaned in, and kissed her. "But I want to take things slow. I'm sorry I took so long."

"Don't worry about it. You're worth the wait."

"I just feel bad. Not for Brandon, but for Brenda. I feel like I'm stabbing her in the back."

"We're broken up, Ashley. Besides, she knew what she was getting herself into. It's obvious, even to her, that you and me are meant to be together," Dylan told her.

"You believe that?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I do. Do you believe in soul mates and all that stuff?"

"Not at all. I believe in love and fate, but I don't think there's only one perfect person for everyone. I think you choose, and work for it."

"I guess that could be possible, too," Dylan nodded. He smiled, leaned in, and kissed her.

A few hours later, Ashley decided to go over to the Walsh house. She knocked on the door, and Brandon answered it. He looked at her for a second, and in that second, all the pain could be seen in his eyes. "Can I come in?" Brandon didn't say anything, he just moved aside and walked into the living room. He sat down, and so did she. "Okay Brandon, I'm going to be honest here and tell you everything. Ever since eighth grade, Dylan and I were like best friends. In 10th, we started having feelings for each other, and I didn't want to be just another name on the Dylan McKay fanlist. I stopped speaking to him, and decided to hate him instead. He was really hurt and angry and upset. We fell for each other. And then I met you. Brandon, you don't have to believe this, but it's the truth. I cared about you so much. But Dylan's with me in a way nobody else will ever be. I'm sorry for hurting you. I care about you so much, Brandon. I know it's not likely, but I really hope we can go back to being friends, be-because I really...I don't want to lose you. You mean...so much to me."

Brandon's expression softened and he sat closer to her. He hugged her, and whispered, "Don't worry. You're never going to lose me, okay? Never."

"How can you be so nice to me?"

"Because you're the nicest, prettiest, funniest girl I know," Brandon said, smiling warmly, "And everybody makes mistakes. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Besides, I practically pushed you into Dylan's arms. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I just didn't want to lose you."

Ashley smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You're a great guy, Brandon Walsh."

"So...Are you two...?"

Ashley looked down and whispered, "Yeah. Well, I'd better get going."

Brandon softly smiled, and she returned it. Ashley began walking toward the door when she heard him call out, "Hey," he sighed, "Tell Dylan I'm sorry."

Ashley grinned at him, "You really are something, you know that?" and left the house.

David sat in his house, thinking about what an eventful New Years Day it had been so far. He sat on his bed, just staring up at the ceiling. At least he was able to say he had turned down Ashley Gilmore. Not that he'd tell anybody about it, because he would never do that to Ashley. He cared about her way too much for that. Just then, the phone rang, and David got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey David, it's Ashley."

"Oh, hi," David said. Hearing her voice broke his heart.

"David, you're...you're a really great guy, and probably more of a friend than I deserve. I'm so sorry for everything. Do you think it's possible for us to go back to being good friends?"

"I don't know," David said, hating himself for saying it, "Talking to you...it kind of breaks my heart."

"So, we can't even be friends?" Ashley asked, her voice cracking. David felt horrible for being the cause of her voice sounding so shaky. He didn't want to lose her anymore than she wanted to lose him.

"We can try," David said after a long pause, "But...It'll be hard." He could practically hear Ashley smile.

"How about I try to look as ugly as possible, will that make it better?"

"It's impossible for you to look ugly, Ashley," David stated, really meaning it.

"Aw, that's sweet. Thanks so much for trying this friend thing. You have no idea how much it means to me. I care about you so much, and I couldn't bare it if we stopped being friends," she told him earnestly.

David thought for a second. "Yeah. Neither could I."

"I'll see you around, David."

"Yeah. Seeya."

David hung up the phone, and laid back down on his bed, but just as soon as he had laid back down, it rang again. He stood back up, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi. David? It's Kelly."

"Oh, hey, Kel. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I tried calling you last night, and your dad said you were at Steve's. So I called Steve, and he said you weren't there."

"Yeah, uh. I kind of lied to my dad."

"Snuck out for some New Years partying?" Kelly asked.

David laughed, "Something like that. So, why'd you call last night?"

"I was wondering, since Ashley and Brandon broke up, if you were wondering about doing anything about it?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Nah. The two of us are just friends, for now at least. Besides, she'll probably end up getting back together with Brandon, or Dylan, or maybe even Steve."

"Nah, she doesn't really go for blonde guys," Kelly replied, "Well, I'll see you in school."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Ashley was replaying the whole day in her head. It was definitely a New Years to remember, that was for sure. At about 3:00, somebody knocked on the door. When she answered it, Steve was standing there. "Hey, Ashley."

"Oh, hi Steve. Come on in," Ashley said, stepping aside so he could come in. He smiled, and sat down, making himself at home.

"I'm sorry about you and Brandon. I swear, you and Brandon...Me and Kelly. Relationships are such a waste of time, don't you think?" Steve asked.

Ashley thought for a second, "Not anymore. I used to think that way, but I don't anymore. But I guess I don't think that way because things are going good for me."

"Things are going good for you?" Steve questioned confusedly, "You just broke up with your boyfriend, Ashley."

"I know," Ashley nodded, "But uh, this morning..."

"You two got back together?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, no," Ashley said, shaking her head, "Uh, okay, I'm only telling you this because you're one of my very best friends, and I can trust you with my _life_. Right, Steve?"

"Of course you can. Now what's going on?" Steve asked, looking concerned.

"Okay well, me and Dylan..." Ashley trailed off.

"You and Dylan, what?" Steve asked confusedly.

Ashley looked at him, her jaw dropping a bit, "Ugh, this is what I get for trying to talk to someone with an IQ that's equivelent to room temperature."

"Hey," Steve said, looking hurt, "I resent that."

"Oh, like it isn't true," Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't say it wasn't _true_," Steve stated, "I just said I resented it." He shook his head, as if clearing that conversation out of his mind and said, "So you and Dylan..."

"Me, Dylan, together. Understand, bonehead?"

"Wait, so you and Dylan are going out?" Steve asked.

"Way to go, Sherlock. How'd you figure that one out?"

"I guess I just read people really good, you know?" Steve responded. Ashley rolled her eyes and pushed him off the couch.

After Steve left, Ashley picked up the phone and dialed Donna's number. After two rings, Donna picked up. "Hello?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Hey, Donna. It's me," Ashley said.

"Oh hi, Ash. How are you doing?" Donna asked, her sweet voice turning to one oozing with concern.

"I'm okay. Me and Brandon are over for good, but this morning Dylan came by..."

"And?" Donna asked sort of excitedly. She had always wanted Ashley and Dylan to be together, branding them, the 'perfect couple'. Ashley could picture Donna in her house, smiling ear to ear.

"And, we're together now," Ashley responded, the words still feeling funny as they came out of her mouth.

"Aw, really? That's so great. I'm so happy for you," Donna said, her voice returning to it's default sweet mode.

"Thanks. I worked things out with both Brandon and David, and we're all friends again, so everything really did work out perfectly," Ashley told her, happy with the end results.

"Well good. I'm glad everything worked out. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye," Ashley said, hanging up.


	4. The Ups and Downs of Life

**Chapter 4, The Ups and Downs of Life**

Two days later, the gang returned to school, everybody pretended that what happened on New Years never did. Ashley and Brandon both appreciated their friends not talking about it. Ashley felt sort of guilty about being with Dylan around David and Brandon, but they both acted as if they didn't mind. Before lunch, Ashley told Dylan to meet her by the library so they could be together guilt-free. "Hey there," Dylan said, walking up to her.

"Hi," she said, kissing him, "Wanna come over after school?"

"With our friends?"

"Nope. Just us," Ashley responded.

"Sure."

Later that day, Ashley and Dylan parked the car outside of the pool house. They talked and did homework together, and he got up to leave at about 6:00. They kissed, and he walked out, but about a minute later, Ashley heard a huge commotion outside. Her eyes widened in fear as she heard Dylan yelling. She could faintly hear another voice, yelling at Dylan. Ashley reached into the closet, grabbed a baseball bat, and ran onto the sidewalk where Dylan was trying to fight off someone, who seemed to be a mugger. He was just about to get a hold of Dylan's wallet. She quietly snuck up behind them, and hit the mugger over the head. He fell to the ground, out cold. "Oh my god. Are you okay?" Ashley asked, helping Dylan to his feet.

Just then, Michael came out of the house, "Jeez, what happened out here?"

"Go call the cops, Michael," Ashley demanded, "He tried to mug Dylan."

Michael nodded and ran back into the house. Ashley hugged Dylan, pulled away, and suddenly felt wet. She looked down, and was covered in blood. "Oh my god, Dylan!" she said, trying to hold him up. By now, people were coming out of their houses. "Help!" she shouted, and heard footsteps coming up from behind her.

"It's-It's all right," Dylan said soothingly, "Don't worry. You did good back there."

"Ashley! What happened?" Brandon asked, looking from the mugger, to the baseball bat, to the blood, as Brenda did the same.

"He...He got mugged. Michael's inside calling the cops, but I didn't realize he was hurt. Oh my god, Dylan..."

"Come here," he said, helping Ashley move Dylan. They walked down the street and Brandon put Dylan in the back seat of his car. Brandon got in the driver's seat, and told Ashley to wait here, who was trying to keep it together as best she could.

"No way, I'm going with him," Ashley replied.

"Won't your brother be a little nervous when he realizes both you and Dylan are gone?" Brandon replied.

"Don't worry about it," Brenda said quietly, "I'll stay here and tell Michael you guys went to the hospital. Go, Ashley," Brenda responded. Ashley hugged her, "Thanks."

"Okay, go, hurry up," Brenda said, as the car zoomed down the street. She ran back to the Gilmore's house, where Michael was looking confused and the two cop cars were just pulling up.

"What happened?" a tall, balding cop asked.

"This guy tried to mug my friend. My other friend and my brother took him to the hospital, he was bleeding pretty badly."

"Okay, Rogers, handcuff this guy and bring him to the station. Baxter and I'll go to the hospital to question the kids," said the cop.

Ashley paced back and forth in the waiting room. She hadn't heard a single word about Dylan yet. She was so nervous, she had no idea what to do. Ashley had finally decided to try things out with Dylan, and he might be taken away from her. How was that anywhere near fair? Then again, who ever said life was fair? Ashley could feel her whole world falling apart. Then, she heard, "Miss Gilmore?"

She spun around, and saw two police officers coming toward her. "Hi, I'm Officer Hughes, and this is Officer Baxter. Can you tell us what happened outside your house this evening?"

Ashley sighed and squeezed Brandon's hand, "Dylan was leaving my house, and all of the sudden I heard screaming. I grabbed a baseball bat and went outisde. Dylan and a man were fighting, and I saw him try to take Dylan's wallet. I panicked and hit him over the head with my baseball bat. I went to hug Dylan, but I felt...I felt wetness. So I looked down, and...and he was drenched in blood. Why didn't he just give the money up?"

"Some people are too proud to, Miss Gilmore," Officer Baxter replied.

Just then, a doctor came into the waiting room. "Ashley Gilmore?"

"Yeah?" she said, peering over at the doctor. But then, Michael and Brenda came bursting into the waiting room. They came over to stand by Brandon and Ashley. "Is...Is he okay?"

"Hi, I'm Doctor Landry. Dylan was stabbed twice, and lost a significant amount of blood. We're doing everything we can," Doctor Landry said.

"Will...Will he be okay?" Ashley choked out.

"If you didn't bring him when you did, it could have been a lot worse."

"Can we see him?" Ashley asked.

"Just one of you," Dr. Landry responded.

"Send him our best, Ash," Brenda said.

Ashley gave her a small smile, and followed Dr. Landry into the room where Dylan looked half awake. Ashley sat beside him, and held his hand. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi," Dylan replied, smiling up at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Thanks for hitting that guy over the head. And can you thank Brandon for...for getting me here?"

"Sure. I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning," Ashley promised.

"Okay. I love you."

"Yeah well...Get some rest," Ashley said, kissing him softly, getting up, and leaving.

The first day Dylan was home, Ashley went over to his place to see him. She was so happy to see him up and about. She hugged him and kissed him about seven hundred and eighty four times per minute. "Ashley...Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Ashley said, sensing the seriousness in his voice. She sat across from him.

"Do you love me?" Dylan asked. It looked as if he had been mulling this over for a long time. Ashley froze up, not being able to speak. She sighed and looked down. "Where is this coming from, Dylan?"

"I've never heard you say those three words to anybody, except your family. I tell you I love you all the time, and you've never said it back. When I was in the hopsital, I told you I love you, and you said, yeah well get some rest, and you left."

"Yeah, I know," Ashley said, not looking directly at him.

"So, you don't love me?"

"It's not that, Dylan," Ashley said, looking into his eyes, "Believe me, it isn't that."

"So, you do love me?"

"Dylan-"

"Forget it, even now, after everything, you still won't let your guard down," Dylan told her.

"Dylan, don't-"

"Just forget it, Ashley," Dylan muttered angrily.

"Fine, if you want to pressure me into saying something, then while I'm forgetting about it, I'll just forget about us, too," Ashley said angrily, storming out.

"Shit," Dylan muttered.

Ashley ran angrily from Dylan's place when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around, ready to tell Dylan off, but it wasn't him. It was a man in she had never seen before. Ashley tried to scream, but her mouth was covered. She felt herself being dragged into one of the rooms of the hotel. He had her mouth covered, and with his free hand, he held a gun in front of her face. "If you scream, I swear to god, I'll shoot you. Now, are you gonna scream?" Ashley frantically shook her head in response. "Good," he whispered, letting go of her mouth. He took off Ashley's shirt, then her pants, her shoes. He undressed himself a bit, and Ashley fought back tears.

Ashley had never seen a point in crying. Crying never fixed anything. Crying was just a sign of weakness, and Ashley Gilmore was anything but weak. He stepped closer to her, and she instinctively kneed him in the balls. He fell to the floor for a moment, and she ran to the door, but he hit her over the head. She was knocked out, and when she woke back up, she was tied to the bed. "That wasn't very nice," her attacker said when he noticed she had awoken.

"Neither is this," she choked out. And then, things got worse. He began kissing her, and an hour later, Ashley Gilmore was raped. She was washed of all emotion. She was a robot, immune to all emotions. Ashley went home, took a shower, and stayed there. The next day, Dylan stopped by after school. She opened the door, and wordlessly sat back down onto the couch, leaving the door open for him.

"Ashley? What's the matter?" Dylan asked, getting ready to give her a hug, but Ashley jumped about four feet backward, "What's gotten into you?" Ashley cringed at the wording, and sat down, "Are you gonna talk to me?" Ashley merely shook her head in response, "Is this because of what happened yesterday?" It was, but not the same part of yesterday that he was thinking of. Ashley shrugged and curled up like a cat on the chair. "With us?" he added. Ashley shook her head in response. Dylan went to stroke her hair, but Ashley jumped up again, "Why don't you want to be touched?"

Ashley spoke her first words since the incident, "Go away."

Dylan's eyes widened at the shakiness in her voice, "Have you been crying?"

"Dylan, I need to be alone," Ashley said nastily.

"Fine," Dylan said, putting up his hands in defense and walking out.

The next week at school, Ashley didn't utter a single word. She jumped when someone was within a foot of her. She was a complete wreck, trying her hardest to keep it together. She could see the expressions of worry everyone wore. Ashley was completely embarrassed. How could she have let this happen? Was there anyway she could have fought harder - ran quicker? Or was this meant to happen? Would it make her a stronger person, or would it completely take her down?

Ashley cried herself to sleep all week, when one day, she just couldn't get up, and she stayed in the same spot all day, everything just replaying over and over in her mind.

Ashley didn't go to school the next day either. There was knocking again then, and she just yelled, "Go away!"

"Ashley, please let us in," Donna begged.

Ashley rolled her eyes, stood up, and opened the door. Donna, David, Steve, Kelly, Brandon, Dylan, and Brenda all came charging inside. They all wore expressions of worry and concern. Ashley pressed her back against the door, and folded her arms. She sunk to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. David walked over to her and took her hand, "What's wrong?"

Ashley grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him closer. She cried and shook in his arms, not being able to hold it in any longer. She felt so helpless. She had a reputation. Ashley didn't take shit from anyone. She was tough, and that was all thrown away. "I can't say it," she whispered to him. Steve walked over and rubbed her back. Kelly followed Steve and she took Ashley's free hand. Everybody else sat down on the floor beside her.

"Ashley...We're here for ya, hun. We're not going anywhere. Now what's going on?" Brandon asked.

"The night that Dylan and I got into that fight...I...I...I got raped," Ashley told them, closing her eyes.

"_What_?" they all cried out.

"Yeah. He...He hit me over the head, and it's...it's still pretty sore," she said, rubbing her scalp.

"Who...Who did this to you?" Dylan asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ashley shrugged. David hugged her tighter, and Ashley felt safe, with those she cared about most surrounding her.

"Ashley...You have to tell the police," Brenda said.

"No way! Then everyone'll know!" Ashley shouted.

"I know it's embarassing, Ashley," Donna said.

"How? Have you ever...ever been raped? It's like I'm not myself anymore. I used to be strong and tough. How could I let this happen?"

"Hey, don't say that," Steve said, "You're still the strong, tough girl we've always known. This isn't your fault. God, I wish I could find this guy..."

"He's right, Ash. It's not your fault," Dylan said, "it's mine."

Ashley looked up and wiped away her tears. "How is this your fault?"

"I picked a fight with you. If we hadn't been fighting, I would have taken you home myself, and this never would have happened. I'm so sorry, Ashley."

"Dylan, this isn't your fault. You're right about me. I'm sorry, Dylan. I really am. I love you," Ashley said, completely sure of herself. She smiled for the first time in days.

"I love you too, kid. If you love me, can you do me a favor?" Dylan asked.

"What's that?"

"Please tell the police. If you don't, this guy could rape somebody else tonight, tomorrow. Your sister, your best friend. Please, Ashley," Dylan pleaded. Ashley looked around at all of the faces in the room.

"Okay, I'll do it. If you guys promise to all stay with me tonight," Ashley said, "I need you guys." They agreed, and Dylan drove Ashley down to the station. They reported the rape and Ashley was asked to describe him. She told him about his eyes first. They were gray and cold. He had sandy bonde hair, with a beauty mark right above his lip. He had stuble on his chin and was alarmingly tall, and that was pretty much all she could recall. His voice, too. He had a raspy voice, and she knew he was definitely a smoker from his breath.

They got back to the pool house at about 6:30, and they ordered Chinese, trying to forget everything that had happened. About an hour later, the phone rang and Ashley was told that a second woman had come in describing the exact same man. They ran some tests on her, and she was told that from the sperm on the girl, they were able to detect who this man was, but she needed to come in the following day to pick him out of a line-up.

She got some rest and the following morning, Ashley told her mother everything that had happened. She went with her mom and Dylan to the station, and was asked to pick out the man that had raped her. She looked at the men standing before her, when her eyes rested on him. The guy who had made her life a living hell. The guy who had raped her. "Number six," Ashley said breathlessly.

"Thank you," the police officer said, escorting her, her mother, and Dylan out. A few moments later the police officer came back out and told her that he had been taken into custody, and that she'd have to testify in court in a week. Ashley really didn't want to, but Dylan told her that it was the only way to keep this guy behind bars.

Three days passed, and Ashley came to a shocking realization. She was a week late for her period. She began panicking, and she called all of her friends over to her house. She broke down crying, as she did so very often these days. She couldn't help it. Her whole life had just come crashing down. This was too much. What had she done to deserve such a thing? She held Dylan's hand for support, and told her friends, "I...I think that...I think that guy got my pregnant."

The looks of shock and anger on her friend's faces were too much to bare, and she collapsed into Dylan's arms. But then, Brandon made a pretty good point. "Um, Ashley?" Brandon said sheepishly, "Isn't...Isn't there a chance that, if you are pregnant, that it's mine?"

Ashley thought back for a second. The last time she and Brandon had slept together was on December 30th. There was a chance that if she was pregnant, the baby was Brandon's. And if she had to be pregnant at all, she would much rather Brandon be the father than some rapist. She gasped, "Oh my god, you're right. It...It could be yours," Ashley told him, her eyes growing wide. Ashley thought about everything that had happened since the beginning of school. It was all just way too much to take. Losing her virginity, Dylan getting mugged, getting raped, possibly being pregnant. It was way too much. More than any person should have to go through.

That night when everyone went home, Brandon and Dylan stayed behind. "Brandon, do you mind if I talk to Dylan alone for a second?"

Brandon nodded, "Sure." Ashley and Dylan went outside, and Ashley looked up at him, biting her lip.

"I-I'm...I'm so sorry, Dylan. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I'll understand."

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

"Because I could be carrying Brandon or some rapist's baby."

"Hey," Dylan said, lifting her chin, "I'm not going anywhere," he assured her, "If you are pregnant, what are you going to do?" Dylan asked.

Ashley took a deep breath, "I'd ask my mom to help me raise the baby."

"I never thought I'd say this in a million years, but I hope to god it's Brandon's."

"Yeah," Ashley sighed, "So do I."

The next day, Ashley decided to take a pregnancy test. After the longest minute of her life, Ashley went into the bathroom to see the results. She went back outside to Dylan and Brandon and broke down into tears, "It was positive."

They both walked over to her and hugged her, "There's a better chance it's yours," Ashley said, trying to make herself feel better, "I mean - the last time we...we..."

"I know," Brandon sighed, "It was dumb."

"You two...You didn't use a condom?" Dylan asked in awe.

"It was one time," Ashley said solemnly, "But there's always a chance that it was, you know, him."

Ashley put her head in her hands and cried silently, with Brandon on her left and Dylan on her right. She held their hands tightly, wondering how she'd ever ake it through this.

But to cross one problem off of Ashley's list, that night, she got her period.

On January 14th, Ashley headed to court. Her friends had all come to support her, and she was so grateful of them being so supportive. She hated the whole thing about the trial. Having to relive everything that went on that night, when she was finally beginning to let it go was hard enough, but having _his_ lawyer who was always trying to twist her words was more than she could bare. But she kept telling herself that this is what she had to do. She had a responsibility to protect all of the future victim's that he could possibly have.

The trial picked up again the next day, and after that, he was found guilty as charged. His sentencing would be held at a later time. Ashley felt so much relief, that she finally felt like it was okay to smile again.

Kelly and Steve got back together for the fourth time in a year, a week later. January turned into February, and finally things had seemed to go back to normal, which was a huge relief to everyone. Ashley had been spending more and more time with Dylan at the hotel, and their relationship was at an all time high, with both of them openly in love. "I love this feeling," Ashley said one night as they sat together on the couch, just being with each other.

"Yeah, so do I," Dylan said, stroking her hair as he did so often, "I know I probably won't have much of a future, but as long as you're in it, I really don't care."

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked, not understanding how Dylan came to the conclusion that he wouldn't have much of a future.

"Face it, Ash. I'm not destined for great things the way you are," Dylan responded.

"Of course you are," Ashley told him, as if he were nuts, "Dylan, you can do anything you want. I've got faith in you, you can do whatever you set your mind to."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Dylan asked her, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course I do," Ashley replied.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Dylan asked her. He loved the fact that she had so much faith in him, and that she truly believed from her heart that he could be anything he wanted. It was one of the things he loved so much about her.

"Yeah, but maybe you should refresh my memory," Ashley replied with a small smile. Dylan smiled back and began kissing her, and then she pulled away, and looked into his eyes. "Dylan, I love you." And that was the moment she knew that they were ready. She took of his shirt, but he moved away.

"Ashley, are you sure you're ready for this?" Dylan asked, worried that she may be rushing into something she'd regret.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Ashley replied. Dylan smiled at her, and they began kissing passionately, taking off their clothes. Needless to say, Ashley and Dylan had sex that night.

Soon enough, April had come. Blair Calhoun, a West Beverly senior, was having a party the second Friday of March, and the gang all decided to go together. They went there expecting to have a good time, and they did for the first hour or so, but then things got out of hand. Ashley went with Kelly, Donna, and Brenda to the bathroom, and when they had come back, the guys all had a drink in their hand. Now, this wasn't too bad for Brandon, Steve, or David, but a secret that Dylan had been keeping from everyone but Ashley, was that he had been in AA.

Ashley walked up to him and knocked the drink right out of his hand. "Dylan, what the fuck is the matter with you?"

"C'mon Ash, lighten up, it's just one drink," Dylan said with a goofy grin, but Ashley put her hands on her hips.

"Famous last words," Ashley shot back, "Dylan, you've worked so hard. You've been sober how long now?"

"Wait a second, Dylan, are you an alcoholic?" Brandon asked.

"He was," Ashley said sharply, "But I guess he's off the wagon, huh?"

"Oh my god, Ashley, I'm sorry," Brandon said, "If I had known he was an alcoholic, I never would have let him have a drink."

"I know, Brandon. Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," Ashley told him sweetly. Then, she turned back to Dylan.

"Would you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Dylan requested.

"Dylan, I can't watch you go down this road again. You have to pick between me and the alcohol," Ashley told him.

"Don't give me any of those damn ultimatum's, Ashley. Screw this, I'm out of here," Dylan said, grabbing more alcohol and leaving. Ashley took a deep breath and screamed. "Damn it!"

Ashley ran after him to get the alcohol, but Dylan had already sped off down the street in his car, with alcohol in one hand, and the wheel in the other. How stupid could that guy be, anyway? Ashley bit her lip frantically. David had followed Ashley outside, and they stood alone out there, watching the car speed away. "How come nobody knew about Dylan?" David asked.

"He didn't really want anybody to know, and as long as he stayed sober, I respected that. When we were friends, I talked him into going to AA, and he was clean for a long time. But whenever he's around people who are drinking, he just loses it once in a while. He had tried so hard to stay sober, and I really thought that he would stay that way this time. He's a completely different person when he isn't sober. I hate how he is when he's off the wagon. He's cruel, and I can't be with him when he's like that. How much have you had to drink tonight?" Ashley asked him.

"Just a sip of beer," David replied with a shrug.

"Would you mind taking me home?" Ashley asked.

"No problem," David said.

"Thanks, David. I'm really lucky to have you as a friend," Ashley told him, kissing him on the cheek.

David smiled at her, and they got into his car and headed to the pool house. The second they got inside, the phone rang. Ashley picked it up, hoping that it was Dylan. "Hello?"

"Ashley? It's me," Dylan said, sighing.

"Dylan? Are you home already?" Ashley asked him.

"No. Uh, Ashley...I'm in jail," Dylan responded.

"You're in jail? My god, Dylan, this is why you're not supposed to drink. Why did you even call me? I'm supposed to be at the party, remember?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd come home though. You wouldn't want to stick around there after that happened. So, will you come bail me out?" Dylan asked.

"On one condition," Ashley replied, taking a deep breath.

"What's that?" Dylan asked, afraid of what was about to come.

"You have to go back to AA," Ashley responded.

Dylan drew in a breath, contemplating his options, "Fine."

"Okay, I'll be right there," Ashley said, hanging up the phone.

"Let's go," David said, leading the way back out to the car. Ashley smiled at him gratefully, and got in with him. They headed off to the police station, and bailed Dylan out. When he came out and saw Ashley with David, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" he asked David.

"He drove me here to get your stupid ass out of jail. You should be thanking him," Ashley told him angrily.

"I don't thank guys who are in love with my girlfriend," Dylan spat.

"Huh, you and Brandon have something in common then," David said.

"Oh, that was completely different," Dylan retorted.

"In the sense that it was completely the same, you mean?" David asked, "You loved her when she was with Brandon, right?"

"So, you admit to loving her then?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I love her," David responded, not backing down to Dylan.

"Oh, you're going to regret those words, Silver," Dylan threatened.

"Dylan, shut the hell up. The only thing you're making us regret is bailing you out of jail in the first place. Maybe a couple of months there would have done you some good," Ashley snapped, "Besides, the last time I checked, you and I were over."

"Whatever," Dylan muttered from the back seat.

"I'm serious about those AA meetings, Dylan. Otherwise I'm marching right back here and asking for a refund or something," Ashley told him seriously.

"And when will we be getting back together this time?" Dylan wanted to know.

Ashley smiled and shook her head, "You really don't get it, do you? Dylan, right now, I don't even think I want us to get back together at all, ever."

"You don't mean that," Dylan said quietly.

"You bet your ass I mean that. The way you're acting, you're skating on thin ice at just being my friend," Ashley told him.

Apparently, Dylan took Ashley's words to heart. He attended all of the AA meetings, and from what it looked like, hadn't touched alcohol. But the thing that was really bothering Ashley was how long it would be until he fell off the wagon again. Dylan had a real problem, and it was only a matter of time before it resurfaced yet again. Ashley's birthday was coming up, and Dylan wanted to make some kind of gesture that would win her back.

At the moment, Dylan and Ashley were friends again. She was having her seventeenth birthday party on April 22nd, and had invited a good portion of West Beverly High. It would be a simple pool party, and Ashley couldn't wait. She was doing surprisingly well with not having a relationship with Dylan. She still loved him and everything, but she hadn't been single this long since back in September, and she had forgotten what it felt like.

But a part of her was still completely miserable about not being with Dylan. She loved him so much, and had hoped that breaking things off would motivate him to stay sober. So far, it seemed like her plan had worked. During the party, Dylan pulled her away from the crowd to give Ashley her gifts in private. He pulled out a large, square shaped present. Ashley opened it, to find a book. She began leafing through the pages and gasped. "Dylan, this is amazing."

It was a scrap book, filled with pictures of her, Steve, David, Donna, Kelly, Brenda, Brandon, and Dylan. "There are plenty of pages left so you can keep adding to it. I have something else for you." Dylan said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out pearl bracelet. "It's got one pearl for each year I've known you. In September, it'll be ready for it's seventh pearl. But, I want to be the one who adds the pearl every year," Dylan said.

"Sure. Wow, Dylan. These are really great gifts. Thanks so much," she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm trying really hard, Ashley," Dylan told her honestly.

Ashley put her hand on his face, "I know you are."

"You think we'll ever have another chance?" Dylan asked.

"Kiss me and find out," Ashley replied with a smile. Dylan smiled back and the two began kissing, but then broke apart, seeing as Ashley couldn't exactly ditch her own party to make out. It was the longest they had ever stayed broken up. Sixteen whole days. Ashley thoroughly enjoyed her birthday party, and had a blast with her friends and family.

Soon enough, the gang's junior year of High School was complete, and they were preparing for senior year.


	5. Three Cheers for Senior Year

**Part 2, Senior Year at West Beverly High, 1991-1992**

**Chapter 5, Three Cheers for Senior Year**

"An end of summer party at your house?" Kelly said, liking the idea, "With no parents and plenty of alcohol?"

"To sum it up," Ashley replied, "My mom's still in Disney with Joey and Rebecca. The summer is the only time we get to see her, so she tries to make it as special as possible."

"Who are we inviting?"

"You, me, Brandon, Brenda, Donna, my sister will probably be there, Steve, Dylan, David-"

"What is it with you, Donna, and David Silver? The kid's such a dork," Kelly said, rolling her eyes.

"Give him a chance, Kel. He's a great guy. Just because he may act and dress differently than the people we're used to hanging out with, doesn't mean he isn't cool in his own way," Ashley argued.

"Whatever, just because I'm there doesn't mean I have to interact with him, so long as he's the only nerd in attendance. You really have to invite him to everything, don't you?"

"He's my friend, Kelly," Ashley said nastily, "Get over it."

The next day, the party began. Starting at 12 in the afternoon and ending whenever their friends wanted to leave. Kelly, Donna, and Brenda were first to arrive, helping Ashley put out snacks and pick music. Dylan arrived at about one. While Brenda, Donna, and Kelly were tanning, Ashley and Dylan jumped into the huge in the ground pool, splashing one another and trying to dunk each other.

Everybody else showed up within the next two hours, and there were about seventy people in attendance. Kelly came up to Ashley and grinned, "Want something to drink?"

Ashley looked at Dylan cautiously, "Uh...Nah, I'll...I'll just get a coke."

"Come on, Ashley, you're the Alcohol Queen. The only person who can beat me with shots. If you won't drink, what is this world coming to?" Ashley, like Dylan, had a history with alcohol. She used to be a little dependant on alcohol, but now she was able to control herself around it, the only person knowing about her past problem being Steve. And Kelly was right. Ashley was named the Alcohol Queen. She put away more alcohol at a party then all of the other people in attendance put together.

"Kelly, I'm not in the mood," Ashley said stiffly, trying to get her to leave.

"Ashley, you can drink. I'll be fine, if that's what you're worried about. Have something," Dylan urged.

"No, I really don't want any. Kelly, get me anything non alcoholic."

Kelly went back to get Ashley something to drink, when Steve came over to get a drink. "You forgot to add the alcohol in that," Kelly told him, apparently watching as he prepared drinks in the blender.

"I know. Ashley's actually going to stay sober today," Kelly replied.

"Can I just talk to you for a second?" Steve asked, and Kelly guessed this would be a lame attempt to get her back.

"Fine," Kelly said, walking away from the drink and following Steve to a private area of the yard where nobody was, "You're one of Ashley's bes friends...Please don't encourage her to drink."

"All the guys really love her when she's lit," Kelly shrugged.

"Kelly, please, just trust me on this. Don't try to talk her into drinking," Steve pleaded.

"Fine, whatever," Kelly said confusedly.

Meanwhile, as they were talking, Donna decided to take Kelly's place at making the drinks. She poured in some liquor, but right as she was doing so, Brenda called her over, apparently having some kind of big problem.

Kelly returned a few seconds later, still a little weirded out by Steve's behavior. She blended the drink, poured it in a cup, and served it to Ashley, both of them completely unaware that Donna had added alcohol. After about her fourth cup, it became very clear the drinks had been spiked.

"Dylllllllan! Let's dance!" Ashley said, dragging him toward the music. Steve was dancing with some girl, and Ashley stepped right up to him and gave him a bear hug, "Hi, Stevie-Weevie boy," she said, tousling his hair and kissing him on the cheek, "You've got such pretty eyes."

Dylan stepped beside Steve and said, "What the hell is going on?"

"She's wasted, that's what's going on," Steve replied.

"I thought she didn't want alcohol," Dylan said confusedly, then thought for a second, "Kelly made her drink, right?"

"Yeah...She did."

"She obviously spiked it then," Dylan reasoned, trying to calm down Ashley who was now hugging both of them and rocking them back and forth.

"I'm going to go try to sober her up," Dylan said, trying to steer Ashley toward the kitchen, "You try to find out if it was definitely Kelly." Dylan took Ashley's hand and led her into the kitchen. He started to make some coffee, but he had trouble keeping an eye on her and making it at the same time.

"What's the matter, Dylan?" Ashley asked, twirling his hair, "Don't you want to have sex?"

"Ashley, sweetie, I always want that. I'm a guy, but you need to sober up," Dylan said.

Ashley pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine, if you don't want to do it, I'll find someone who does," she shrugged and began to walk out the kitchen door, but Dylan held her back, weighing his options. He could have sex with his drunk girlfriend, or he could watch her go off and flirt with every guy at this party, and then have one of them do it with her.

Dylan sighed, "Fine, let's do it," Ashley smiled and began to lead him to the pool house, but he didn't budge, "if you drink a cup of coffee first."

"Ugh, _fine_," Ashley said, downing the cup in one gulp.

"Wow," Dylan said, "You downed that faster than the alcohol."

"Faster I drink, faster we get to get out of here."

Steve was looking everywhere for Kelly, when he finally spotted her by the pool talking with Brenda and Donna. He charged over at her angrily and tapped her on the back. "We need to talk again," he snarled, "In private." Kelly was now even more confused, and excused herself from her friends. The two of them walked awa from the party.

"What's the matter with you today?" Kelly asked.

"You spiked her drink when I specifically asked you not to!" Steve yelled.

"I did _not_. Where is this coming from?" Kelly questioned.

"Ashley's completely wasted, Kelly. You were the one who made her drink," Steve retorted.

"And who dragged me away from making the drink while the blender was open and a bottle of alcohol was right beside it?" Kelly questioned.

"Why is that relevant?" Steve asked.

Kelly rolled her eyes at his stupidity, "I'm saying someone poured in the alcohol while we were talking, bonehead."

"Oh, right," Steve said quietly.

One cup of coffee did nothing for Ashley's drunkness. But just as Dylan was about to cave, Ashley ran into the bathroom. He went in after her to hold back her hair. He rubbed her back gently, "Get it all out, Ash. I'll be right back." Steve was in the pool house, ready to report to Dylan, "Kelly said she didn't spike it. She was making the drink, I called her over to talk to her about something, and while we were talking, somebody probably spiked the drink then."

"And we can trust that she's telling the truth?" Dylan asked.

"I believe her," Steve shrugged.

"Okay, then it was probably just an accident. Someone probably noticed nobody was making drinks and decided to take it upon themselves, and left before Kelly came back."

A few hours later, Ashley was pretty much back to normal. She and Dylan sat on the couch and she took his hand, "I'm _so_ sorry. I swear, I didn't want to drink. Someone spiked it, you've gotta beli-"

"I know," Dylan said, squeezing her hand, "I know."

"How?"

"Steve."

"_Steve? _Steve spiked it? Oh, when I get my hands on-"

"No, he didn't spike it. Kelly left it unattended for a while, and anybody could have spiked it."

"So, you have no idea who?" Ashley asked after a second of thought.

Dylan shook his head, "It was probably just an accident."

After a while they decided to go back outside. A lot of the people were in the pool, and Donna called out, "Who wants to play chicken?" Teams began to form, and Ashlry nudged Dylan. "You wanna play?"

"Nah, I'm good," Dylan said, pouring a glass of water.

"Okay, fine. I'll just ask Brandon or David or Steve or someone..." Ashley said, hoping to change his mind.

"On second thought...Let's play," Dylan sighed.

Ashley grinned and he picked her up and jumped into the pool with her in his arms. "Okay...Donna and Steve versus Ashley and Dylan. Brenda and David vs. Kelly and Brandon. Then the losers will compete against each other, and the winners," Nicole announced.

"Ready, on your mark...Get set. Go!" Nicole called. Ashley was incredibly strong, which a lot of people underestimated her for considering her petit size. After about 30 seconds, she knocked Donna down. She looked over at Kelly and Brenda to see who would win. After another minute, Kelly went flying off of Brandon's shoulders. Donna and Steve got ready to go against Kelly and Brandon, and Ashley and Dylan against Brenda and David. Brenda was a lot stronger than Donna was. She looked down at David, who was looking up at them in all his glory. It took Ashley almost a full minute to knock Brenda down, after nearly falling herself a few times. Ashley got down off of Dylan's shoulders and they kissed, celebrating their first place victory. Brenda and David came in second, followed by Kelly and Brandon, and last, Donna and Steve. The party went on for the rest of the night, and the kid's had a ton of fun.

Ashley hurried to get ready for the first day of her senior year. She was running late, and Dylan was honking like a maniac. Ashley finished getting ready, flew out the door, and hopped into the car. She kissed Dylan and smiled. "We're seniors!" Dylan smiled and started driving.

"Hoe come you haven't been driving lately?" Dylan questioned, "I haven't seen you behind the wheel of a car in almost a year."

"Why would I need to when I have my own personal chauffeur? Unless you're getting tired of the morning quickies in here, cause if you are, we can definitely stop," Ashley teased.

"No, no, no. Definitely not getting tired of those. It's just the feeling, being able to pick up and leave to go wherever you want, whenever you want," Dylan replied, "It's the freedom."

"Dylan, I live alone in a pool house with an unlimited supply of money, and you live in a hotel, with the same. I think we have too much freedom," Ashley told him.

"Just saying, you should think about it," Dylan shrugged.

"It's no big deal," Ashley replied, and soon enough, they pulled up in front of West Beverly High. Ashley and Dylan met all of their friends in front of school, and got some early morning chatting done before it was time to go inside.

Ashley's workload was steadily decreased this year. She was finished with Math and Science completely, after starting off school in advanced classes for both. She had finished Spanish class last year, and all she really had left was English and History, and she excelled in both subjects. But the guidance counceller had told her that she'd need to take an extra subject, whether it be art, drama, home ec, wood shop, or some other class. It had always been Ashley's ambition to become an actress, but, she decided to take art.

Ashley had always had a passion for art, and loved to draw and paint. After school, Ashley and Dylan decided to get some ice cream. "You want to come surfing with me later on?" Dylan asked. Ashley smiled and licked her cookies and cream ice cream cone.

"Sure. Wow, Dylan. You gotta try this," Ashley said, holding the spoon out to him.

Dylan smiled and opened his mouth, and Ashley fed it to him, "Mmm, Yeah, it's good. Wow, major brain freeze. You put enough ice cream on that spoon?"

Ashley smiled and kissed him, "Let's head to the beach."

They got to the beach, and Dylan immediately went for the water, while Ashley decided to get some sun first. Ashley smiled as she watched Dylan surf, but then, a really powerful wave knocked him off of his board. "Dylan!" she shouted, running into the water. All she saw was his surfboard, and she decided to under water to look for him. She heard lifeguards coming in after her, and faintly heard them saying to get out of the water, but she wouldn't listen. She had to find Dylan. She swam more and more frantically, and soon, she felt lightheaded, and got a cramp. She had to keep looking, but then, everything went black.

Brandon went into Dylan's room. Brenda went into Ashley's. Just as Brandon entered, Dylan felt himself start to awaken. He blinked several times and said, "What happened?"

"You got hurt surfing. A big wave knocked you off your feet," Brandon replied.

"Where's Ashley?" Dylan questioned.

"She...She went in after you," Brandon told him.

"_What_?" Dylan asked nervously, "Why...Why would she do that? She could have gotten herself killed. Wait, she's...she's not..."

"She's alive, but she's in criticial condition. She hasn't woken up yet. She did find you though. You two were holding hands when you were found, but they could only bring one of you out at a time. They brought you out, cause you had been under water longer, and went back for her. She went in after you because she loves you, Dylan. You'd do the same for her, wouldn't you?"

"It has nothing to do with her loving me," Dylan told Brandon, "She'd do that for anyone. It's the kind of person she is. And of course I'd do it for her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Brandon nodded.

"If she...If she doesn't make it..." Dylan trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry," Brandon told him, "She'll make it. She's too stubborn to die."

Brenda stepped inside the hospital room and felt strange seeing Ashley like this. She had known Ashley for a year already, and in that time, she had never known her to look so helpless. Brenda took her hand and looked at her face. She had a bandage under her bangs, where she had probably hit her head. Her arm was in a cast, and her breathing didn't sound too normal. "God Ashley, I hate seeing you like this." She expected Ashley's eyes to open. but they remained shut. Brenda took a deep breath, "We all really need you here, Ashley. Please, wake up."

Brenda realized her talking wasn't doing any good, stood up, and left. Meanwhile, in a room down the hall, Dylan was arguing with Donna and a nurse. "I need to see her!" he shouted.

"You need your rest, Mr. McKay," the nurse replied.

"I'm fine!" Dylan said angrily.

"Dylan, you're not fine. She'll be okay, but she'd want you to be resting right now," Donna told him.

"Please," Dylan pleaded, "I love her."

"I know you do," Donna said, pushing his hair out of his face, "And you'll be able to see her first thing tomorrow morning."

Donna, Brenda, Kelly, Steve, Brandon, and David sat out in the waiting room together. Ashley's mother was in seeing her right now. David sat in a chair with his head in his hands, Steve and Brandon were pacing around the waiting room, Kelly and Donna were staring off into space, and Brenda was looking down at her knees. "Does anyone else get the feeling this is a really bad omen about what the rest of our senior year will be like?"

Donna nodded lifelessly, still staring into space.

The next morning, Dylan woke up and immediately got up, and walked down the hallway into Ashley's room. He hates seeing her so helpless, and held her hand. "Ashley...I'm so sorry for getting you into this. Please...if you can hear me, squeeze my hand or something." But she didn't squeeze back. He just sat there, looking at here for the longest time, determinded to be the first person she saw when she woke up. About 45 minutes passed, and Ashley's mom and siblings had been in and out of the room. Finally, her eyes began to open. She looked around confusedly, and then seemed to remember everything. Her eyes rested on Dylan and she smiled. "Thank god you're okay."

"You," Dylan said, sitting at the edge of her bed, "have no idea how much I love you. I can't believe you risked your life like that for me."

"I'd do it all over again," Ashley told him, "Dylan, I honestly get scared by how much I love you. I'd do absolutely anything for you, Dylan. You mean so much to me, and when I saw you go down...I freaked. I can't picture my life without you," Ashley told him.

Dylan took her hand and smiled. "Neither can I. You mean everything to me. Want me to call your family in?"

Ashley nodded, but said, "Wait." she pulled him closer and they had one of the most passionate kisses they'd ever shared, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, pushing her hair out of her face, "I'll seeya later."

A few days later, Michael called Ashley from CU. He had been there for a week already, after graduating from West Beverly last year. Ashley's mom had some really tough news to give her. They were all finishing homework in the living room, when she finally came out with it. "Kids...I have something really important to annnounce," she said, drawing in a deep breath.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"We're...We're moving back to New York," she announced.

"_What_?" Ashley cried. Joey and Rebecca didn't seem totally bummed out by this, the way Nicole and Ashley were.

"I got a bigger job offer there," she told them.

"I'm not going," Ashley stated, getting up and walking out of the house. Nicole looked at her mother angrily.

"No way, ma," Nicole added, running outside after her sister.

The girls went down to the block to the Walsh's house. Ashley banged on the door, and Brenda answered it. "Ashley - What's wrong?"

"My mom wants us to move back to New York," she told Brenda, stepping inside the house.

"What? No way!" Brenda said.

"Yeah. She got some job offer, and we have to go back to New York. I can't leave you guys though. I won't," Ashley said stubbornly. Brandon came in and asked what was going on. Ashley told him, and then called Dylan to come over. Ten minutes later, Dylan was at the house.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked, giving her a hug.

"We're...We're moving back to New York," she told him, looking down, "I...I can't leave you, Dylan. I can't not be with you."

"You won't," Dylan assured her, holding her head in his hands, making her look him in the eye, "That'll never happen, okay? We'll figure something out."

Ashley wrapped her arms around him, and he stroked her hair, "It's okay. You're not going anywhere. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Nicole looked fondly at her sister and her boyfriend, "They really are in love, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," Brandon replied, seeing for the first time just how much in love the two of them were. Jim and Cindy must have heard the commotion in the front room, because they had come in to see what was going on. Nicole told them everything, and they called Ashley and Nicole's mom to come over. Jim, Cindy, and Ashley's mom sat together in the living room, trying to talk things out, while the kids waited in the kitchen.

"You know, Dawn," Cindy said to Mrs. Gilmore, "Ashley's going to be eighteen this year, and Nicole will be turning seventeen. Don't you think you should let them make their own decision about where to live?"

"And where would they stay?" Dawn asked, "I need to sell the house to buy a place in New York. Besides, that place is much too big for only two kids."

Cindy thought for a minute, "They can stay here."

Dawn's eyes widended in shock, "Really? Cindy, I appreciate that, but do you really need two extra kids bothering you?"

"Well, they'll be going off to college next year, and then it will just be Nicole. I think we can make do. Besides, they're great kids," Cindy told them, "We'd be happy to have them. Right, Jim?"

Cindy was determinded to make these kids stay here, and Jim could see it, "Yes, of course."

"I know it would certainly make the kids happy..." Dawn trailed off. She looked up at Cindy, "You are sure about this?"

"Positive," Cindy replied.

"Thank you, Cindy."

"You're welcome," Cindy said, calling in the kids. They sat down, Ashley and Dylan holding hands. She drew in a deep breath and looked down. She was scared of what was coming. Her and Dylan were clinging to each other for dear life, both so scared of losing each other.

"I won't force you girls to come to New York. You will be adults soon, after all. And Michael is still here, after all. We can't all just pick up and leave him. Cindy and Jim have agreed to let you guys stay here, and I will take Joey and Rebecca to New York with me."

Ashley smiled, and squeezed Dylan's hand, "Really?"

"Yes," Dawn replied.

"Thanks so much," Ashley said, hugging her mom, Cindy, and Jim.

"When do you guys leave?" Nicole asked.

"A week from yesterday," Dawn replied.

"Okay so...We better start moving stuff," Brandon said happily.

Later that night, Ashley and Nicole went home, with a bittersweet feeling. They would miss their mother, Rebecca, and Joey so much, but on the other hand, they'd be living with their friends, and get to keep their lives. They began packing, so glad that things had worked out.

Back at the Walsh house, Jim was doing some late night work, and Brenda was finishing some homework. Cindy knocked on Brandon's bedroom door, and opened it to find Brandon reading. "Thanks for letting them stay here, mom," Brandon said, looking up from his book.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Cindy replied, "But Brandon, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," he said, closing the book, "What is it?"

"You and Ashley...I don't want you two, y'know," Cindy said awkwardly.

"That won't be a problem. Ashley and I aren't together. We're just friends now. Have been since New Years," Brandon assured her, with a tone of nastiness in his voice, that Cindy picked up on right away.

"What's the matter, Brandon? Do you...Do you still have feelings for her?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know," Brandon said with a sigh, "Maybe. I was just such a jerk to her."

"Why did you two break up, anyway? I'd wouldn't mind having a girl like Ashley in the family," Cindy told him.

"I was really jealous about her past with Dylan," Brandon said, "I guess I sort of pushed her into his arms."

"Does she know how you feel about her?" Cindy asked her son.

"I don't even know how I feel about her. But we're doing really good now as friends, and she's really happy now. She's in love with Dylan, not me, everyone can see that," Brandon told her.

"What's meant to be will find it's way eventually, honey," Cindy said with a shrug, "And if it's not Ashley, it'll be somebody else. You'll find someone great, Brandon."

"Thanks, mom," Brandon said, and she got up and left.

Six days later, Ashley and Nicole were moving their things into the guest bedroom. They were so relieved to be a part of a real family for once in their lives. The day after they moved in, Michael dropped by. Over the past year, Michael had been hanging out with Brandon a lot, and they were pretty good friends. "Michael. How's CU treating you?"

"Pretty good. Me, my ex-girlfriend Tibby, and her best friend Bailey got this apartment by the beach, so it's all good," Michael said.

"You're living with your ex girlfriend?" Brandon asked, "Isn't that awkward?"

"You tell me," Michael said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Ashley. Brandon laughed, not even thinking about that.

"Good point."

"Nah, we ended on great terms. We've been friends since the start of High school."

A little while later, Dylan and Steve showed up. Brenda and Michael were talking and flirting like they usually did. Ashley was angry that nothing ever came of their constant flirting. After a year of flirting, flirting, and more flirting, they were still just friends, and Ashley swore on the first day that they had met, that they really had chemistry.

Later that night, all of Ashley's closest friends were sitting in the living room in the Walsh House. "I have an idea," Nicole said from the chair she was sitting on, "But first, raise your hand if you've made out with somebody in this room." Every hand but Michael and Nicole's went up into the air. "Interesting," Nicole said, "What about more than make out?" Dylan, Ashley, Kelly, Steve, Brandon, and Brenda's hands went up.

Nicole laughed. "Is anybody here even a virgin?" she asked. Donna and David's hands awkwardly went up, "Good for you two."

"So, who here has made out with who, anyway?" Michael asked.

"We can go around the room, spilling our guts, and then end up fighting about it later," Ashley told him.

"Nah Ash, it's all in good fun," Steve replied.

"Fine. You start then, Stevie," Ashley said, with fake innocence.

"Fine, and what am I saying?" Steve asked.

"Who you've made out with, who you've had sex with...all the dirt," Brenda replied.

"Okay then, fine. Obviously Kelly for both. And for making out...Uh, all of them, or the ones in this room?"

"Just in the room," Nicole replied.

"Okay...Kelly and Ashley."

"Ashley?" Brandon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Steve and me...we used to make out once in a while, years ago," Ashley told them, waving her hand.

"You go now, Ash," Steve told her.

"Okay, I'm leaving the room for this," Michael said, standing up, and walking out, making everybody laugh.

"Uh, for sex...Brandon and Dylan. Making out...ugh, every guy in this room. Damn, I'm a slut," Ashley said with a laugh.

"Even David?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, uh...Let's move on. You go," Ashley said, sensing Dylan might be about to get mad. Michael returned a second later with something to drink, and reclaimed his seat on the floor.

"Fine. Sex...in this room, uh, Brenda and Ashley. Making out...Ashley, Brenda, and Kelly." Now, that was a shock to everybody. Nobody in the room had known that Dylan and Kelly had ever been together.

"_What_?" Brenda asked.

"It was a stupid one night thing at a party back in sophmore year," Kelly clarified, "it was nothing."

"You knew I liked him though," Ashley told Kelly.

"You always denied it!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you still knew how I felt about him. See, I knew this would lead to nothing but trouble," Ashley said, untangling herself from Dylan, "So how about you next, Brandon? This is fun."

"Um. Just Ashley..."

"Same here," David added quietly. The next day, Kelly dropped by. Brandon answered the door, and she asked to see Ashley. Kelly felt horrible about last night, and she wanted to clear the air with her best friend.

"How mad at me is she?" Kelly asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Don't worry about it," Brandon told her, "She'll get over it."

"Thanks, you're such a nice guy," Kelly told him sincerely, "What sucks is that no nice guys would ever want to be with a girl like me."

"What makes you say that?" Brandon asked.

"My reputation, Brandon. We both know what everybody sees me as," Kelly told him.

"I see you as Kelly Taylor. A pretty, kind girl who happens to be one of my best friends," Brandon told her, "Don't let anybody's opinions or gossip get in the way if who you want to be."

Ashley came down a moment later, and looked at Kelly as if she were the scum of the Earth. Kelly took a deep breath. She had seen Ashley's temper before, and it was nothing pretty. Ashley knew how to make people feel like the best person alive, or the shittiest person on Earth. Something told Kelly she'd be experiencing the latter this morning. "Ashley...Hi."

"Hello, Kelly," Ashley said coldly.

"Listen, Ashley. I'm not trying to make any excuses for myself here. I'm taking responsibility for my actions. I was...really drunk, and me and Steve had just gotten into a fight. It was really stupid, and I'm a horrible friend for doing that to you," Kelly told her.

"You're...You're not a horrible friend," Ashley told her.

Kelly smiled, "Thanks, Ash."

"It was a long time ago, let's just put it behind us," Ashley said, trying to do the right thing.

"Really?" Kelly asked, completely stunned that she was getting off scot-free.

"Really," Ashley said, and just then, the doorbell rang, and Dylan came inside. He didn't exactly look happy, and he asked Ashley if they could talk in the living room. He was nervous, and a part of him thought it was stupid to bring up what he was about to bring up, but Dylan just couldn't help himself.

"What's up, Dylan?"

"That night that you bailed me out of jail..." Dylan began, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ashley asked perplexedly.

"Did...Did you and David kiss that night?" Dylan asked.

"No, Dylan."

"During any of our break ups?" Dylan continued. Ashley sighed and shook her head, "Then, when was it?"

"The night Brandon and I broke up. I had too much to drink, he stayed behind to take care of me."

"And to have sex with you," Dylan muttered.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ashley said, "Who said _he_ kissed_ me_?"

"You...You kissed him?" Dylan asked.

"I told you, I had too much to drink. I was hoping for some rebound sex, I guess. He didn't want to take advantage of me, though. He's a really good guy. Most guys wouldn't do what he did," Ashley told Dylan.

"I would have," Dylan said stubbornly. Ashley smiled a little.

"I know you would. Can we drop this now, please?"

"Yeah, I guess," Dylan said, kissing her.

Two weeks later, everybody was hanging out at the Walsh's house when Nicole went into the kitchen to get some more drinks, and Steve followed her in. "Here, lemme give you a hand."

"Thanks," Nicole replied, "Can you pour two Iced Tea's?"

"Sure," Steve said, keeping his eyes on Nicole. She was actually really pretty, Steve noticed. Her dark brown hair fell a little past her shoulders and pretty hazel eyes.

"Steve...What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No, no, it's not that," Steve had known Nicole almost as long as he'd known Ashley. She'd always been hanging around Ashley when they were younger, but back then, he was crushing on Ashley, and had never noticed how pretty Nicole was. "Have you always been this pretty?"

"Nope. I was an ogre for sixteen years, and this morning I woke up, and I had suddenly transformed and became pretty. What's gotten into you, Steve?" Nicole asked.

"I guess I never noticed cause I was always chasing after your sister or Kelly or something," Steve shrugged.

"Oh gee, thanks. I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult," Nicole replied, "But I'll take it as a compliment." Nicole narrowed her eyebrows at Steve, as if contemplating something.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"This," Nicole replied, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"People are dehydrating out here!" Ashley yelled into them.

Nicole and Steve pulled apart, and continued with the drinks, blushing furiously. They were about to carry the drinks back inside to the living room when Nicole stopped Steve. "Uh...Can we not tell anybody about this? Once those guys know you're personal business, you're done for."

"Sure," Steve replied, still being stunned that Nicole had kissed him, and and was now acting as if it were no big deal.

September turned into October, and Kelly was thinking more and more about Brandon's words. She shouldn't let anybody define her. She could be anybody that she wanted to be. One day, Kelly decided she really wanted to talk to Brandon about what he had said. She went over his house and asked him if he could go on a walk with her. He said okay, and they began walking in silence. Kelly took a deep breath, "I've been thinking about that thing you said about not letting other people's opinions rule my life. It had a really big impact on me."

"Glad I could help," Brandon told her.

"How can I change my reputation?" Kelly wanted to know.

"You could stop with guys for a while, or you could find a guy you'd like to be serious with, on an emotional level," Brandon suggested.

"That's the thing. I already have," Kelly told him.

"Really? Who is it?" Brandon asked.

"Uh...You, Brandon."

"Me?" Brandon asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah. But nice guys like you don't want anything to do with girls like me," Kelly told him.

"Hey, that's not true, Kel," Brandon told her honestly, and then, not planning it or anything, he kissed her. She was shocked at first, but kissed him back, and then he pulled away, "Will you, Kelly Taylor, go out with me Friday night?"

Kelly was absolutely beaming, "I'd love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight, okay?" Brandon asked.

"Sounds great," Kelly replied, kissing him once more, and getting into her car.

Ashley sat in bed with Dylan, trying to think of any other place she'd rather be, but she couldn't think of a single one. Every fight they had brought them closer together, and she never imagined she could be this close to another person. "What do you want to name your first child?" Dylan asked all of the sudden. Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Where is _that_ coming from?" Ashley asked him.

"Just curious," Dylan shrugged.

"Well, for a girl, Jamie Lauren. For a boy, James Tyler. What about you?" Ashley asked.

"No idea, really. Those are nice names though."

"I've had them picked out since I was thirteen," Ashley admitted.

"Well, you certainly plan ahead," Dylan said with a smile, "Did you know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met?"

"And you are the cutest, sweetest, most amazing guy I've ever known," Ashley said, kissing him. Dylan smiled and they got into a tickling fight. Their relationship was at an all-time high.

David decided that since him and Ashley hadn't spent much time together since the start of the school year, that he'd better go over and pay her a visit. He rang the bell to the Walsh house, and asked Cindy if Ashley were home. Cindy told him that Ashley had gone to Dylan's for the day, and that she should be back later that night. Dylan thanked her sadly, and began to walk off, when he heard footsteps behind him. "Hey, David."

"Hi, Brandon," David replied, shielding his eyes from the sun that was right in his eyes.

"Do you...Do you wanna talk about it?" Brandon asked him.

"Talk about what? Talk about the fact that Ashley was willing to be with you, Dylan, and Steve, but the one time she kisses me, it's because she's drunk?"

"In all fairness, her and Steve were never an item. More of a friends with benefits thing, I guess," Brandon responded.

"Yeah, that's not helping much," David told him, "At least she's happy though, with Dylan."

"You really love her, huh?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah...I really do," David replied.

"Just give it some time," was all Brandon could think to say, "if it's meant to happen, it'll happen."

David shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Brandon."

"No problem," Brandon replied.


	6. Calm Before the Storm

So, the gang is now trying to survive senior year. please please PLEASE review. thankss! reviews motivate updates haha

**Chapter 6, Calm Before the Storm**

It was Friday night and the gang was going to a cool teens club opening in West Hollywood. Ashley, nicole, and Brenda were all doing each other's hair and make-up in Brenda's room. Kelly showed up with Donna at around 7:30, and as soon as they arrived, Brandon entered Brenda's room with Steve and Dylan. Everbody was gaping at Donna, who was wearing a very puffy, revealing, black nylon dress.

"Donna...If you're wearing that...Does that mean batgirl's roaming around naked?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at Donna's choice of outfit, and everyone laughed.

"Hey Steve, leave her alone, the designer of that dress is really good," Ashley said seriously, "Hefty, right Donna?" Everybody laughed a second time, but Donna didn't mind.

"I just thought I'd experiment a bit," Donna shrugged.

"You're very bold when it comes to fashion," Brenda said.

"Why thank you," Donna replied. The guys went in Brandon's car and the girls went into Kelly's. They got to the club and started dancing and having fun.

Dylan and Ashley went out on the dance floor and started dancing to a slow song. Her arms were around his neck, his around her waist, just looking into each other's eyes. "I'm really glad things have been going so good for us lately," Ashley told him.

"So am I," Dylan replied, "I think this is the least drama we've ever been through."

"We do seem to have a gray cloud following us wherever we go, huh?"

"To put it simply," Dylan agreed, "I don't know where I would be without you, Ashley. You really are the thing that keeps me going."

"So then I'd better stick around for your own good," Ashley smiled.

"Yeah, you'd better. I mean...I probably wouldn't be sober right now if it weren't for you."

"Dylan, I have a confession to make," Ashley said quietly.

"What?" Dylan asked curiously.

"We've known each other for about five years now, right? Well, in the very beginning of eighth grade, before you transfered in, I sort of...I sort of had this problem," Ashley said quietly, ashamed of this.

"What problem?" Dylan asked.

"The same...The same problem you have, Dylan. It started over the summer with a drink here and there with Steve when our parents weren't around. He's the only person on the planet who knew about it. I didn't want anybody else to know about how dependant on alcohol I had become. One day I got into a fight with my mother, locked myself in my room, and drank three fourths of a bottle of vodka. Steve called, wanting to hang out, and he could tell by how I sounded on the phone that I was wasted. He came over and threatened to tell somebody. He was really worried about me, and was about to go downstairs and inform my mom.

"I begged him not to, and he said only if I promised to get some help. So I went to some AA meetings without anybody knowing. Steve took me for moral support, and then when I saw how you were like when you were off the wagon...I wondered if that's how I seemed to everybody, and I was determined to not let it happen again. I swore to Steve, and he's been kind of protective ever since. At that party I had back in the beginning of the school year, when somebody spiked my drink...He was afraid I'd fallen off the wagon or something. Even though he knows I can control it now."

"I never would have expected it," Dylan said after a moment or so, "I'm glad you told me."

"I didn't want you to think I was a hypocrite or something whenever I would get mad or upset with you for drinking. I've experienced what it can do to people first hand, and I hated seeing that happen to somebody I cared about."

"Have you fallen off the wagon since the AA meetings?"

Ashley shook her head, "Been clean ever since."

"Good for you," Dylan said, leaning in and kissing her softly.

Nicole sat in the room she now shared with Ashley. She and Ashley hadn't been roomates since they lived in New York. Nicole was only right or nine when they left, and didn't remember much, but she was restoring a friendship with her sister, who she was so used to looking as a maternal figure. But now that they had Mrs. Walsh, Ashley had gone back to being Nicole's friend and sister, which was something Nicole had really missed over the year, but it really took some getting used to.

She thought about what had happened a couple of weeks ago with Steve. They hadn't kissed or talked about it since, and she figured she owed Steve an explination for her odd behavior. Nicole hopped into her car and drove over to Steve's place. She rang the bell, and he invited her inside. He had a really nice place. They went in the back by the pool. "I think I owe you an explination," Nicole finally stated.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten," Steve admitted.

"Nah, that's not the kind of kiss you forget," Nicole told him.

"Why, I'm flattered," Steve replied, making Nicole smile. She took a deep breath and looked at him carefully before deciding to open her mouth again.

"I...I sort of had a crush on you...Ever since the day Ashley brought you home from school to hang out. I never said anything to anyone, especially her, because I thought you two might end up together, and I didn't want to ruin it for her. But now that her and Dylan are so...involved, and you had said you were noticing more, I went for it. I feel pretty stupid about it," she said, not looking up at him.

Steve smiled, and lifted her chin, so she was looking right into his eyes. "Don't," he said, kissing her. They pulled apart, and Nicole bit her lip, and smiled.

"Wow," Nicole said, "Won't be forgetting that, either. But I still say we don't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Steve asked confusedly.

"I told you. As much as I love them, friends have a way of tearing apart relationships," Nicole replied.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I'll keep my mouth shut," Steve replied. Nicole smiled, and they went back to kissing.

Friday night had finally come, and this was possibly the most excited for a date Kelly Taylor had ever been. She had spent almost two hours getting ready, and Brandon showed up right on time. They went to a movie, and then went to the Peach Pit afterward. It was a lot more relaxing to be on a date at a place like the Peach Pit then a place with a name Kelly couldn't even pronounce. She liked the casualness of the date, and how easy it was to talk to Brandon. It was a really nice change of pace.

Kelly and Brandon sat together, having a really great time, talking and laughing. It was actually a really easy transition from close friends to dating couple. Much easier than either of them had suspected. They talked about really light things like school, Halloween, and shared stories from when they were younger.

And then, Kelly decided to make a confession to Brandon. "Can I tell you something?" she asked softly.

"Sure, you can tell me anything," Brandon replied.

"My mother is dating David's father. I didn't want to tell anybody, because I was really embarassed. I tried everything to keep them apart, and I'm so ashamed of it. I was purposely trying to make my mother unhappy," Kelly said, and Brandon could tell how bad she felt about trying to sabatoge the relationship.

"Why did you want them apart so badly?" Brandon asked curiously.

"I'm a horrible person," Kelly mumbled.

"How so?"

"I wanted them apart because...because if they hit it off, David could be my step-brother. And I think I was ashamed to have David in the family. But David's a really great guy, you know? I shouldn't be ashamed of him...He should be ashamed of me," Kelly replied.

"At least you realize that it's silly to be ashamed of David. Besides, who says it'll even turn into anything serious between them?"

"You're right. I'm probably getting all worked up over nothing," Kelly replied, "You're really great, Brandon. I love that you don't judge me, or think I'm a terrible person when I'm honest with you."

"I'm glad you feel like you can be honest with me. I'll never judge ya, Kel. We're only human, we all make mistakes," Brandon told her.

"I'm glad you asked me out," Kelly replied, "I'm having a great time."

"Yeah, so am I," Brandon replied.

They soon finished their dinner, and Brandon drove Kelly home. He walked her to the door, and kissed her good night. Kelly was really falling for Brandon, and so was he.

Donna and Brenda decided to go shopping one day, after deciding that all of their other girlfriends were too busy with either Dylan or Brandon. They had thought of asking Nicole to join them, but apparently she had some new secret-boyfriend. Donna and Brenda were interested, and had discussed that for a while. While they were shopping, two guys stood on the street, taking pictures of the views. They appeared fairly young and not bad looking.

"Those guys are really cute," Donna whispered to Brenda.

"Wanna go talk to them?" Brenda asked.

"I dunno...Should we?"

"Sure," Brenda said, "Let's go."

Donna took a deep breath and walked over to the guy, with Brenda at her heels. She smiled brightly at them and said, "Wow, those are really nice cameras."

"Thanks. I've had it for years. I've always loved taking pictures. I'm Evan Kearney, and this is Barry Sherman," he said, extending his hand.

"I'm Donna Martin, and this is Brenda Walsh. You go to school around here?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, We're freshmen at CU. What about you?" Barry asked.

"We're seniors at West Beverly. So, is it just photography, or are you interested in other kinds of art?" Brenda asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"We like all art," Evan replied, "We're actually going to an art gallery tonight in West Hollywood, if you two would like to come along."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Brenda replied.

"How's seven?" Barry asked.

"Great," Donna replied happily, and Brenda gave them her address. The girls walked away and into the nearest shop.

"We just got dates for tonight," Brenda said happily.

Donna came over to Brenda's house later than night, and they decided to get ready for their date together. They were both really excited, being neither one of them had been on a date in what felt like a lifetime. The guys picked them up right on time, and they hopped into the car. They talked on the way there about school and simple things, and then got out at the art gallery.

"My cousin Tristan did that one over there," Evan said, pointing to an abstract peice over in the corner.

"It's beautiful," Donna said, looking at it.

"Yeah, it's one of his best works," Evan replied. Barry came over with Brenda and then kissed Evan right on the lips.

"Aren't these amazing?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, they are," Evan replied, taking Barry's hand in his.

Donna and Brenda shot glances at one another, and realized that their first date in months, wasn't even a date. They wanted to leave, but they couldn't or Evan and Barry might have gotten suspicious. Instead they just stayed there for the rest of the night, utterly humiliated.

Ashley and Dylan decided to go to the park. It was a beautiful day, and seeing all of the children reminded them of when they were younger. The two of them fed some ducks and then Ashley ran over to the swings. She sat on one and said, "Don't just stand there. Push me," she told Dylan with a big smile. Dylan smiled back and shook his head.

"Like a big kid," Dylan said, getting behind the swing and pushing her.

"I love coming to the park. Whenever something's bothering me, it's a good place to come to feel innocent again," Ashley told him.

"Definitely brings the child out in you," Dylan replied with a grin.

"Do you have a problem with my inner child?" Ashley asked, grinning back.

"Nope, it's endearing," Dylan replied.

"Good. Now, to be fair, let me push you," Ashley said. Dylan started laughing, but did what she said.

She pushed him on the swing for a while, and they kept talking and reminiscing about when they were younger and the days they had spent at the park. It was sort of their hang out before they had found the Peach Pit. Dylan got off of the swing, and picked Ashley up. He spun around a bit, and then took the both of them into the sprinkler, where they got themselves soaked. Ashley was laughing the whole time, holding onto him, and kissing him. It was a really great day.

When Ashley got home, she stepped inside to find Steve and Nicole, on the couch, making out. "Oh my god."

Nicole shot up at the speed of lighting. "Oh god, Ash. I thought you'd be with Dylan all night."

"Jeez, we don't do that _every_ day, Nicole. Are you two...?" Nicole smiled up at Steve, and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Wow. How long have you two been together?" she asked.

"October 12th," they replied in unison.

"That was three and a half weeks ago! You two have been together for three and a half weeks?" Ashley asked in awe.

"Yeah," Nicole replied.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Ashley questioned.

"We didn't want this to be ruined, the way you guys all ruin each other's relationships," Nicole replied.

"We so do _not_ ruin each other's relationships," Ashley argued, and then thought about it for a minute, "Okay, maybe we do."

"We just wanted to avoid all of that," Steve said.

"But you couldn't honestly think you'd be able to keep this a secret forever?" Ashley pointed out.

"Of course not _forever_," Nicole replied, "Just until we were ready to have everybody snooping in our personal life."

"Well, I'll keep this a secret for as long as you need. I won't even tell Dylan, I swear," Ashley told them.

"Thanks, Ash," Steve said, putting an arm around Nicole.

"Wow, this is going to take some getting used to," Ashley said, looking at her little sister, and the boy who used to follow her home from school when she had first moved to Beverly Hills.

The next morning, everybody met up for a nice breakfast at the Peach Pit. They decided they had some catching up to do, and Donna and Brenda were in the middle of their story about their double date, "...So then Brenda's date kisses mine," Donna concluded, and they all started laughing.

"You really had no idea they were gay?" Brandon asked.

"Not a clue. Then again, they were both really good looking, so that should have been a dead give away," Brenda replied.

"Hey!" David, Dylan, Brandon, and Steve cried out.

"Yeah, keep dreaming," Donna joked.

Soon October was gone, and was replaced by November. This was the first time in a long time that everybody was happy. Kelly had Brandon, Ashley had Dylan, Nicole had Steve...okay well, maybe not _everybody_ was happy. Ashley, Nicole, and Brandon were all out on dates one night, and Brenda was left home all alone. Even her parents had gone out for some dinner. The doorbell rang, and Brenda went to answer it, glad for some company.

"Oh, hi Michael. Nicole and Ashley are out, but they'll-"

"Actually, I'm here because of your parents. They wanted me to stop by and have a look at that TV," Michael replied.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Come on in," Brenda said, stepping aside, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be fine, thanks," Michael said, going into the living room and turning on the TV. "So, where is everyone tonight?"

"They're all out on dates," Brenda sighed.

"No boyfriend?" Michael asked.

"My last date was with a gay guy," Brenda replied, and Michael burst out in laughter.

"Guess it's slim pickings out there," Michael said, fiddling with some wires.

"Guess so," Brenda responded, handing him his water.

"Thanks," Michael said, taking a sip, "Uh - Do you maybe want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Brenda's eyes widended in surprise, "Sure."

"Great. I'll pick you up at around eight?"

"Sounds good," Brenda replied with a smile. Michael then banged on the TV, and bam, it was fixed.

Ashley sat in her room, reading a book, alone. Nicole had gone out with Steve, and Ashley was covering for her. Brenda was preparing for a date with Ashley's brother. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Brandon stepped in, and took a seat. "Is it just me, or is today a really boring day?"

"Today's a really boring day," Ashley responded.

"How come you're not out with Dylan?" Brandon asked.

Ashley just shrugged, "We're not with each other _every_ day. He went to visit his father today. Where's Kelly?"

"I think she went shopping with Donna," Brandon replied.

"So, your birthday's coming up," Ashley said, putting aside her book.

"Yup. Something tells me I won't be getting the _exact_ same gift I got from you last year," Brandon joked.

Ashley laughed a little and said, "That would be a safe assumption."

"It was a great night though," Brandon continued.

"Yeah, it was. I still can't believe I beat you at every sport, _and _won the pie eating contest. Are you even a man, Walsh?" Ashley joked.

"Oh, you know for a fact I'm a man," Brandon joked back.

"Really? I don't recall," Ashley shrugged.

"Oh please. Don't even act like we didn't do it seventeen times," Brandon said.

"Ew, you kept count?" Ashley said in shock, "Do...Do all guys keep count?"

"All the ones I know," Brandon replied.

"Hm, never pegged you as the type to keep count," Ashley said with a grin.

"Oh, I'm just full of surprises," Brandon replied. Then, he began to look at her funny, and she felt extremely self-concious.

"Brandon? What are you looking at?"

He leaned in, and kissed her. Ashley was too shocked to move at first, but then regained her self control and pushed him away. How could he even _think_ about doing that to Kelly? "Brandon!"

"Oh god...I'm so sorry," Brandon said sheepishly.

"What was that for?"

"You were my first love, Ash. I...I guess talking about when we were together made me wish we still were. I'm really sorry though. Can we just keep this between us?"

"Yeah, like I'm ever going to tell Dylan about this. He'd make me move into his place or something, and my mom would just _love_ that."

"I'm really sorry," Brandon said again.

"It's okay, Brandon," Ashley replied, and then, to lighten the mood, she said, "Really, who can blame you?" and he laughed.

Nicole and Steve were in his car, making out, when Nicole pulled away. She bit her lip, and looked down at the floor. Steve knew something was wrong, but couldn't tell what. "What's the matter?"

"What are we, Steve?" Nicole finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked confusedly.

"Friends with benefit? Relationship? What?"

Steve looked down at his hands, knowing this was coming. Steve wasn't exactly the model boyfriend. He did a lot of stupid things, and should have probably said friends with benefit, so that Nicole wouldn't have to be subjected to his idiocy. "Relationship."

"Then how come we spend all of our time in the back seat of cars or in bedrooms?" Nicole asked.

"Because if we go out in public, our friends might see us," Steve pointed out.

Nicole thought about that for a second and sighed, "This secret thing is really harder than I thought."

"Well, we could go to a movie, if you want. It's dark in there, and nobody would be able to see us. Or we could get dinner at a restaurant that out friends wouldn't be caught dead at," Steve said, and Nicole smiled.

"I think we should tell our friends," Nicole told him.

"It's up to you," Steve told her, "It's whatever you want to do."

"I want them to know," Nicole said after a moment of thinking it over.

"Then we'll tell them," Steve said, putting his arm around her.

David decided to go over to the Walsh house, but Ashley would probably just be with Dylan again. He rang the doorbell, and Ashley answered it. "Hey, David. Come on in." David followed her inside, and into the kitchen, where she was making some popcorn. "What's up?" Ashley asked him. It looked like a part of her was a little confused about something.

"Nothing...Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Ashley asked, taking the popcorn off of the stove.

"You seem like you're somewhere else," David shrugged.

"Oh," Ashley said, taking the popcorn, and motioning for David to follow her. They went upstairs and into Ashley's room. She shut the door and put the popcorn on the dresser, "I guess I'm just worried about this being our last year. I mean, there's a lot of pressure this year."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," David replied. Ashley felt really bad about lying to David, but she couldn't just rat Brandon out like that. She promised she wouldn't say anything.

Ashley opened up the bag of popcorn, and smiled, "Okay, sit on the bed and open your mouth."

"_What_?" David cried, and Ashley burst out into laughter.

"Not like that," she said with a giggle, "But good to see how dirty David Silver's mind really is. Just do what I said." David sat on Nicole's bed, across from Ashley's, and opened his mouth, feeling a little stupid. Ashley stuck her hand inside the bag of popcorn, and took one out. She aimed, and threw it across, aiming for David's mouth, and it went right in.

"Nice aim," David said, chewing the popcorn and swollowing.

Ashley smiled, "Basketball team. Fourth and fifth grade."

"I love hanging out with you," David said, after Ashley threw another one, and it landed on his eye. Ashley burst out laughing as he threw his head back, making the popcorn go up into the air, and then caught it with his mouth.

"So do I. We should do this more often," Ashley stated.

"Launge popcorn into my mouth?" David asked.

Ashley smiled and shook her head, "Just spending time together."


	7. The Lovers Diaries

**okay, here's chapter 7! please readdd XD its kind of like an update on each character's feelings and what's currently going on with them, mixed with a nice juicy fight! hahaa enjoy**

**Chapter 7, The Lover's Diaries**

December had finally come, and everybody was getting into the holiday spirit. Everybody was well aware of Steve and Nicole's relationship. Donna was dating a guy named Clay Vansworth, who she had met at the Peach Pit. He, like Michael, was a freshman at CU. David had hit it off with Michael's ex girlfriend's best friend, Bailey. Turned out that Bailey Lancaster was a junior at West Beverly. Her and Michael's ex, Tibby, had been friends since Bailey was born, in spite of the two year age difference between the girls. Bailey's father had died, and her mother was in rehab, so she was living with her best friend.

Brandon was feeling more and more guilty whenever he was around Kelly. He desperately wanted to make things work with her. He really liked her, and he could swear he was almost completely over Ashley. Things were really going well for him and Kelly, and he wanted to keep it that way. She was becoming much more considerate of other people, and he liked to think he had something to do with that.

Donna was so happy to finally be in an actual relationship. She liked Clay so much. Donna had never really had a lot going on in the romance department, and she was afraid she might do or say something that would make things not work out with Clay. Everybody kept telling her to relax and calm down, but she had never felt this way about a guy before, and wanted to make this feeling last as long as possible.

Ashley and Dylan hadn't had a single fight in months, and she was worried that this was just the calm before the storm or something. She was so used to fighting with Dylan that she hadn't really just sat back and enjoyed a relationship like this in so long. It was unsettling, but in a really fantastic way. She never thought it was possible to feel this way about somebody, and she loved every second of it.

Brenda had felt some sort of connection to Michael since the day they first met at his house. Ashley kept saying she was glad they had _finally_ gotten together, because the spark between them was so powerful. Brenda was falling for Michael fast, but what she really wanted to know was if he felt the same way.

Steve was more happy with Nicole than he could ever remember being. She kept him in check, and he loved that. She was always so outgoing and crazy, always up for anything, and he liked the challenge of keeping up with her. He was falling really hard, really fast, and he could tell she felt just as strongly about him. He was kind of surprised they had gone this long without sex, and he hadn't gotten bored yet.

David had been with Bailey for about a month, and she sort of kept his mind off of Ashley. She was really great, and he liked her a lot. She was unique, to say the least. She had extremely long strawberry blonde hair, and grey eyes. She wasn't exactly smart, but she was a really sweet girl. David didn't see a big future for them, but she seemed okay with that.

Dylan was so glad with the way things were going with him and Ashley. They became more serious with every passing day, and he loved that she always had something to say about everything. She always spoke her mind, and told him when he was being a complete idiot. She wasn't afraid to have people hate her for her opinion, and he didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost her.

Kelly could swear it was love. She had never felt this way about a guy before. Brandon was everything she could have ever wanted. He really believed in her, and she loved that there was somebody to encourage her. He was always there for her, and he was the only guy who ever made her feel insecure. She was just afraid he hadn't fallen for her as much as she did for him.

"The Newlywed game?" Ashley asked, "Aren't we a little too...I dunno, unmarried for that?"

Donna shook her head, "No, it'll be really fun, I promise. And there are other games."

"I dunno, Don," Brandon responded, "I think this has disaster written all over it."

"Count me in," Nicole said, "This sounds interesting."

"Great," Donna said.

Everybody else agreed, and decided to do it that night at the Walsh's. As soon as everybody got there, the first thing that Donna said was, "Remember, this is _just_ a game. Do not, I repeat, do not let this harmless game get in the way of your relationships."

Everybody smiled and agreed. "Okay, girls. The first question is, which of your girlfriends does your boyfriend find most attractive?" The girls thought for a second, and then scribbled down an answer. The guys wrote down their actual answers. "Okay, Ashley and Dylan, you guys will start. Then Brandon and Kelly, after them we'll have David and Bailey, then Steve and Nicole, and last, Brenda and Michael. Ashley, let's see your answer." Ashley showed everyone her peice of paper that had _Brenda_ written in neat cursive. "Dylan, your actual answer?" Dylan flipped over his paper where the name _Kelly_ was written, "Oh well, no point for you two."

Donna turned her attention to Kelly. She showed the gang her paper, that had _Ashley_ written on it, and when Brandon flipped his over, it was a match. "You two get one point," Donna said, putting a tally in their column of her paper.

"Where's Clay?" Brenda asked.

"He's studying," Donna replied with a half smile, "Okay, Bailey, your answer?"

"Well, I don't know your history that much, but," Bailey flipped over her paper that had the name _Kelly_ on it. David turned his over, and, no surprise to the rest of the group, Ashley's name was written.

"Okay, Nicole?" Donna asked. Nicole had written _Kelly_, but once again, Ashley's name was written.

"Ew, Steve. My _sister_?" Nicole asked.

"I was just being honest," Steve shrugged.

"Would it kill you to lie?" Nicole replied.

"Would you want me to lie to you?" Steve answered.

"Hey, hey, hey," Donna said, "This is a fight-free game, okay?"

"I knew this had disaster written all over it," Brandon said.

"Uh...go, Brenda." Brenda's paper said _Kelly_ and so did Michael's.

"Yeah, that must have been so hard, Brenda. Seeing as two of the four girls here are his sisters," Dylan said.

"Okay um, guys, which of your friends do your girlfriends find most attractive?" Donna said, trying to ignore the tension between Steve and Nicole.

Dylan showed Donna his paper that said _Brandon_, but Ashley's read _David_, and David couldn't help but smile a little bit. But Dylan wasn't exactly sharing the joy. "Oh yeah, why should I be surprised? I mean, you did kiss David, right? And he's in love with you, and you've probably got feelings for him or something."

"Dylan, why are you so threatened by David?" Ashley asked.

"Because if I had to get jealous of every guy you ever kissed, I wouldn't be on speaking terms with just about every guy in this room," Dylan shot back.

"Look whose talking!" Ashley yelled at him, "I can't believe you had the balls to say that after kissing Kelly and sleeping with Brenda. And at least I had the decency to wait until I was in love to have sex. When did you lose your virginity, Dylan? Eleven years old?"

"You...You loved Brandon?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, why is that so shocking?" Ashley asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Wait, so you told him you loved him, but you couldn't say it for me?" Dylan demanded.

"You never said you loved me, Ash," Brandon said, after trying to recall a time when she had, but she never did.

"Just because I didn't say it didn't mean I didn't feel it," Ashley told him.

"Aw, how freakin' touching," Dylan said angrily.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Ashley asked, "It's just a fucking game. It's who we find most attractive. Not who we're going to leave our boyfriends to be with."

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Dylan said, getting up and walking out.

"God, Ashley...I'm so sorry," Donna said, feeling completely responsible.

"Don't be. It's his fault, not yours," Ashley replied, sitting back down.

"Are you in love with my sister?" Nicole had to ask.

"_What_? Of course not," Steve replied.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Nicole went on.

"Nicole!" Ashley yelled.

"Shut up, Ashley," Nicole shot at her sister, "Well?" she asked Steve.

"...No," Steve replied.

"You hesitated," Nicole said feverishly.

"I don't have any feelings for her other than friendship, okay?" Steve asked, getting really ticked off.

"Whatever you say."

"I have to go," Ashley said quietly, getting up and going outside. She ran outside to the front of the house and sat down on the ground, ripping off the bracelet Dylan had given her for her birthday. She put her head in her hands, and thought about how idiotic Dylan was acting. Ashley heard footsteps coming up from behind her, but didn't bother looking at who had attempted to come console her. "Ashley..." Ah, it was David.

"I can't believe he's still throwing this in my face. He practically called me a slut tonight. But then again, he's probably right."

"No, he's not right, Ash. You're not a slut, okay? Look at me," David said, and he tilted Ashley's head so they were looking each other in the eye, "How many boyfriend's have you had?"

"Four. Justin, Chris, Brandon, and Dylan."

"How many guys have you kissed?"

"Uh. Steve, Brandon, Dylan, you, Justin, Chris...Six."

"Four of whom were your boyfriends, which is perfectly fine, especially since you'll be 18 soon. You and me shouldn't even count because you were so wasted, and why'd you kiss Steve?"

Ashley smiled a little, "We were twelve, and Steve asked if we could learn how to kiss."

David smiled back, "You're just having fun, Ashley. It's what kids do. You're a saint compared to most girls our age."

Ashley gave him a hug, "Thanks, David. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Glad I could help. Dylan's just...way too jealous. He'll get over it," David assured her.

"Thanks so much," she said, kissing him on the cheek, and they went back inside together.

David was driving Bailey to her house, and he noticed that she was being much quieter than usual. He wondered if he had said or done anything to upset her. "Bail?"

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Is...Is it true what Dylan said? Are you in love with her?" Bailey questioned, looking down at her feet.

David sighed, "It's complicated, Bailey."

"No, it's a simple yes or no question. Are you in love with her?"

"Yeah," David said quietly, "I am."

"Then what are you doing with me?" Bailey asked.

"Trying to get over her," David said, figuring he'd be better off being honest.

"Apparently it isn't working though," Bailey stated.

"So what are you saying? You want to break up?" David asked.

"Yeah. I can't be with a guy whose in love with somebody else. I'm not going to be second best," Bailey told him, "Bye, David," she said when they pulled up to her apartment. She got out and went up to her apartment, without so much as a last glance. David sighed, and took off for his house.

Ashley sat in the living room, flipping through channels at 12 in the afternoon, still in her pajamas. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and when she had finally settled on a channel, the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it in her flannel pants and a sweat shirt. She opened the door, and Dylan was standing there with a bouquet of flowers. Ashley shook her head, and slammed the door in his face. She was about to go back into the living room, when the doorbell rang again. She opened it fiercely and said, "You just can't take a hint, can you?"

"I want to talk to you," Dylan said.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Ashley snapped. She was about to turn back and go inside the house, but Dylan took her hand.

"I'm...so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said to you last night. I was a complete jerk, and I wish I could take it all back. I didn't mean it. I really don't know why I'm this threatened by Silver. I guess I'm afraid of losing you to him one of these days," Dylan told her.

"I've never seen you so insecure," Ashley told him, "I don't like it much."

"Yeah well, neither do I," Dylan replied.

"You won't lose me to anybody, okay? So can you please stop worrying? It was just a game. I'm sorry we ever agreed to play," Ashley said seriously.

"I'll try to stop worrying," Dylan said softly.

"Good. Now, be a good boyfriend and kiss me," Ashley told him. He smiled, and did as she said.

"I _don't_ love her!" Steve shouted fustratedly.

Steve had come over to try and make her understand that he only had feelings for her, but she was just soo stubborn to listen to him. She was set on believing that Steve was using her as a replacement Ashley.

"Yeah, right," Nicole said, tired of him saying that over, and over, and over.

"I don't! You have to believe me, Nicole. It's the truth. I don't love Ashley, I love you!" Steve had just blurted those words out for the first time. Nicole's eyes grew wide in shock. No guy had ever said that to her before.

"You...You do?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I do," Steve replied.

"I...I love you, too," Nicole told him, and she got up from her chair, and kissed him.

Kelly, Brandon, Donna, and Brenda sat in Brandon's room discussing the previous night. "I can't believe how out of hand things got," Donna said, shaking her head, "Next time, I'm taking Brandon's advice."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Kelly replied.

"I hope everything works out for everyone though," Brenda said.

"I think Nicole and Dylan both seriously over reacted," Brandon stated.

"They were probably just trying to protect themselves," Kelly told him, "Nicole and Dylan were probably feeling a little insecure, and cared about Steve and Ashley so much that they acted like jerks."

"Nice analysis," Brenda said.

"Why thank you," Kelly replied.

**okay, this is shorter than most of my chapters but i felt the need for a nice fight, thus, this chapter. reviews are loved berry much. storyline/couple suggestions are welcomed as well. thanks for reading!**


	8. Crash and Burn

**Chapter 8, Crash and Burn**

The holidays had come and gone. Kelly's mother and David's father were having a baby together, and they were getting married, which would make David and Kelly brother and sister. Nicole and Steve were spending every waking moment together, yet they still had not had sex. Donna was still seeing Clay, but he spent 70 of his time studying. He was amazingly smart. David hadn't met anybody since Bailey, and frankly, he didn't want to. Kelly still hadn't used the L word with Brandon. Michael and Brenda were still casually dating, nothing too serious coming of it yet. Ashley and Dylan were back to the happy fun loving couple they were before the Newlywed game.

Nicole and Steve had just gone out to eat, and were walking back to Steve's car. They got inside, but he didn't start the car immediately. He looked over at Nicole and put her face in his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Nicole said, beaming. They both leaned in and kissed, when Nicole started taking off Steve's shirt. Steve pulled away, and looked at her seriously.

"You sure about this? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything here," Steve told her.

Nicole smiled, "I know you'd never pressure me. This is what I want, Steve."

Steve grinned ear-to-ear. He couldn't remember being happier in his entire life. In the short time they had been together, she had transformed him, and everyone could see it was for the better. He was truly in love, and he wanted to memorize everything about her this very moment. The innocence in her face and the positivity in her eyes. He'd never want to rush her into anything, but he knew by looking at her, that she was definitely ready. Being in love was the best feeling he could think of. Maybe even better than sex.

"If you're sure," Steve said, and Nicole lost her virginity then and there.

Donna and Clay were kissing in his dorm, when all of the sudden, things were about to be taken further than Donna would allow. She jumped back, and looked down. "Clay..."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Clay was a really, really nice guy. He was really understanding, and Donna figured he wouldn't be too upset if she told him what she was about to tell him. She took a deep breath, and looked up at him. "Clay, I...I can't have...I can't have sex."

"Why not?" Clay asked.

"I...I want to wait...Until I'm married, I mean," Donna replied.

"You _what_?" Clay asked, obviously not exactly thrilled.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't just be like, 'Hey Clay, the weather's really nice today, I'm not going to have sex until I get married, You feel like taking a walk in the park? It's not exactly something you can just slide into a conversation," Donna told him, "Is this too weird for you?"

"Yeah, I think it is...I'm sorry Donna, but...but I-"

"Yeah, you need to have sex, I get it. Bye, Clay," Donna said, opening the door and walking out.

Brandon and Kelly were making out in Brandon's room, when Kelly pulled away. "Brandon?" she asked, trying to catch her breath, and he was doing the same.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you with me?" Kelly asked.

"What do you mean? You're sweet, you're funny, you listen when I talk to you, you're beautiful, why wouldn't I be with you?" Brandon asked.

"Sometimes I just feel so insecure around you, which is kind of weird for me. I used to be so confident about myself, and then you got me insecure. Not about my looks, but about my personality. I'm always wondering if I'm good enough for you," Kelly replied.

"Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You're more than enough for me," Brandon honestly answered.

"Really? You love me?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah."

"I love you, too. I've been feeling this way for a really long time, and I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way," Kelly said. She smiled, and they went back to kissing.

February had come, and Donna was feeling horrible. She was in Ashley and Nicole's room, talking to them, Brenda, and Kelly about her situation. She felt so awful. "It's not fair. What, is every guy going to break up with me over this sex issue?"

"No way," Ashley said, "Any guy who can't accept your decision isn't any good for you anyway. One day you'll find a guy who accepts your decision, and he'll love you, and he won't need the sex."

Donna smiled, "Thanks, Ashley."

"No problem."

Ashley heard the doorbell ring the next morning as she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She opened the door, tooth brush in her mouth, and almost choked. "David! Hi."

He laughed a little, looking down at her pajamas. She was wearing green, brown, orange, and pink polka dot pants with a big, white T-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and she had absolutely no make-up on, except for the bit of eyeliner that hadn't come off overnight. "Bad timing?"

"I know, I look terrible," Ashley said embarrassedly.

David smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. You're beautiful."

Ashley smiled at him, "Thanks, David. You know, you're the sweetest guy I've ever known."

David cringed as she finished the sentence, and Ashley asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I just wish I weren't so 'sweet'. Girls all go for the bad guys. All girls want from guys like me is friendship," David answered.

"David, what girl wouldn't want a guy like you?"

"You," David replied flatly. Ashley's face fell, and then David felt this switch into the awkward phase. He sighed and said, "Let's just forget about it. We've been down this road before and I don't want to make things uncomfortable."

Ashley nodded. "So, what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see if you were free to hang out," David replied.

"Sure. Wait here, and I'll get dressed," Ashley replied, running upstairs. While she was getting dressed, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Ash, it's me," Dylan said.

"Oh, hi Dylan. What's up?" Ashley asked as she put on some pants.

"Nothing. You want to hang out today?" Dylan asked.

"Sorry, I can't," Ashley replied, putting on socks and shoes.

"Going out?" Dylan asked.

"Yup."

"With who?"

"David," Ashley replied. For a second there, she was going to say Brenda or Kelly or something, but she didn't want to lie to him. Besides, if he got mad about the truth, that was his problem. She wouldn't just drop her friends because of his insecurities.

"Oh," Dylan said quietly.

"Is that a problem?" Ashley asked.

"No," Dylan said quietly, "I trust you, Ashley. Go have fun."

"Aw, look at how mature you're being," Ashley said, "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much, Dylan."

"I love you, too. Call me later, okay?"

"All right, bye."

Ashley put her hair half up, half down, put on some eyeliner, bronzer, and lip gloss, and ran back down stairs to David. She smiled, grabbed her purse, and asked, "So, where do you want to go?"

"Uh, we could grab something to eat at the Peach Pit, and catch a movie," David suggested.

"Sounds good. Hey, how come Bailey hasn't been by lately?" Ashley asked.

"We sort of broke up," David replied as they got into the car.

"What? Why? Please don't tell me it's because of what Dylan said," Ashley said.

"Yeah, kinda. But it was good that he said it. It wasn't fair to be with her when I didn't see it going anywhere," David replied.

"I guess you're right."

"Well, a very smart girl once told me that everything happens for a reason and all of the little things you say or do effect how your whole life will turn out," David said, quoting Ashley on the first day they met. Ashley smiled and blushed a little.

"You remembered my exact words?"

"You said some of the most powerful things I'd ever heard. You really got me thinking when you said that. I remember everything about that day. I met seven pretty unforgettable people that day, and now they're some of my best friends."

"Even Dylan?" Ashley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a little iffy about that one. Nah, if he makes you happy, then I'm happy," David said. He meant it too, though he did wish he was the one making her happy.

Ashley seemed to read his thoughts, "You make me happy too, David." He blushed and looked down a bit, "So, what do you remember about the first day we met?"

"Hm...let's see...You smelled like vanilla. You were wearing a black and blue striped t-shirt, with black pants, high heels, and you wore your hair the way it is today."

"Wow," Ashley said, amazed, "I'm really impressed."

Donna and Kelly decided to go out to lunch. Kelly was driving them to a diner that she used to go to once in a while when she was little. The girls were catching up on everything they hadn't had a chance to discuss lately. Kelly told Donna about her and Brandon saying I love you to one another. "We haven't even had sex yet, you know," Kelly said, apparently proud of herself.

"So, it's really going good for you two, huh?" Donna asked.

"It's going great. I've never felt this way before, Donna," Kelly responded, grinning ear to ear.

"I like the effect he has on you," Donna told her, "You two are really good for each other."

"I absolutely love him," Kelly responded.

But just then, a jeep crashed right into the side of Kelly's car. Donna screamed, and people came to help instantly. She was crying, her arm getting badly hurt, but she was really crying more for Kelly, who was unconcious. Donna didn't know what to do. "Kelly? Kelly!" she shouted in between sobs. Moments later, the cops and ambulences were all surrounding her. "Kelly!" Donna shouted, knowing it was useless. Kelly was out cold, blood covering her. Donna felt so helpless. She couldn't move her arm to reach out to Kelly. Some men put Kelly out into the ambulence, and then came back for Donna.

"Are you okay, miss?" one of the men asked.

"I'm fine, but...but my friend," Donna said helplessly, motioning her good arm toward Kelly.

"Here," he said, helping her inside the ambulence. They started trying to help Kelly, and Donna got her first good look at her. Her left ear was bleeding, her arm appeared broken, and she had a gash on the left side of her face. Her right side all seemed to be perfectly fine though. Donna was trying to be brave and not cry, but she couldn't help it. One of her very best friend's could be on the verge of death, and all she could do is stand by and watch.

They got to the hospital, and Kelly was transported in. Donna was taken to get a cast for her arm, and then she called Kelly's mother, and all of her friends to tell them about the accident. Everybody was there within twenty minutes.

"My god, Donna...What happened to her?" Ashley asked.

"I...I dunno. We were just talking one minute and the next some car comes slamming into Kelly's," Donna said nervously. Everybody sat there in a silence for a moment, thinking about Kelly. Donna walked over to Brandon and sat down. "Hey."

"Hey," Brandon said emotionlessly.

"The uh...The last thing she said before we got hit was that she loves you," Donna told him.

Brandon smiled a little bit, "Really?"

Donna nodded.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"My arm hurts, but I'm too worried to care," Donna thought for a second and said, "She's gonna be okay. She's gotta be."

"I really hope you're right," Brandon replied.

Everybody waited in silence in the waiting room. Ashley latched onto Dylan's hand, completely terrified. She stood up, "I'm going to get some coffee. Anybody want some?" she asked. David, Jackie, Brandon, and Brenda rose their hands.

"I'll help you out," Dylan said quietly, getting up and following her, "Ashley, are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine," Ashley said quietly.

"Your best friend got hit by a car," Dylan told her, "You're not fine. Why do you always have to be so tough?"

"It's who I am, Dylan. Crying doesn't change anything or fix anything. Nothing I say or do can help," Ashley told him quietly.

"I know it sucks to be helpless, Ash," Dylan said, putting his arm around her, "But you gotta let some of this sadness, this anger out once in a while. Bottling things up hurts more than it helps."

"And when was the last time you cried, Dylan?" Ashley snapped. Dylan took a second to think, but didn't reply, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Ashley and Dylan brought coffee back to David, Jackie, Brandon, and Brenda and then sat back down. All they could do was wait. The clock seemed to be going slower and slower. But then, the doctor came out of Kelly's room. "Is she okay?" everybody asked at once.

"She should be," she replied, "Uh...she asked for her mother and one of you, uh, is Brandon here?"

"That's me," Brandon said, standing up and going in with Jackie.

Kelly was awake and fully bandaged on the bed. In spite of everything, she smiled at Jackie and Brandon. "Hi," she said quietly. It seemed like it was a struggle for her to speak.

"Hey Kel," Brandon said, taking her hand, and Jackie took the other one.

"How are you, honey?" Jackie asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"In some pain, but the doctor said I should be fine. The car didn't hit me too hard, luckily, otherwise it could have been a lot worse," Kelly replied.

"We're so glad you're okay," Brandon said, bending down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks," she said, squeezing his hand, which looked as if that took all the energy she had, "When can I leave?"

"I don't know," Jackie said, "I'll go find out from your doctor now." She smiled at her daughter, and left the hospital room, leaving just Brandon and Kelly.

"You know..." Brandon said with a smile, "Donna told me that the last thing you said before the accident was that you loved me."

"I do," Kelly replied with a grin, "very much. Oh my god, how's Donna? Is she okay?"

"Relax," Brandon said, putting his finger over her lips to shush her, "She's fine. Just a broken arm. She's really worried about you. Who do you want me to send in next?"

"Uh...Who's here?"

"Pretty much every person you've ever met," Brandon joked.

"Uh...Donna and Ashley," Kelly replied. Brandon nodded, kissed her on the top of the head, and walked out.

Kelly was in the hospital for three and a half more days, when she was finally released. She wouldn't be going to school for about a week, and her mother was waiting on her hand and foot. They all stopped by to see her and make sure she was doing all right. During all her free time, Kelly found herself wondering how she had been so lucky, between her amazing friends, family, and boyfriend.


End file.
